Darkly Dreaming Elsa
by Navy Vallys
Summary: Elsa was never the kind of girl to keep up with all things Tolkien, that was her sister's job. So when she starts to have these weird dreams she just rolls with them. But it was all fun and games until she's stuck in Middle Earth without her usual guiders - permenantly. Now Elsa's in the company of the Fellowship, on a quest she did most definitely not sign up for. LegolasOC
1. The Elves Need to Shut Up

_Hi all, this is my fic Darkly Dreaming Elsa! (Props to anyone who knows were I got the title from), Set in movieverse! I hope you like it. I know this story has been done so many times yadayada but whatever. Sorry if it's a bit iffy in the first chapter but bare with me. Writing in first person is kind of hard but I've been working on this for a while now. Just give it a shot at least until the second or third chapter it gets better I promise. And yes, this will be a LegolasOC fic hehehe because he is beautiful. Show me love and please review. I hope you all are having a lovely start to the new year._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or anything I mention here expect for my OC!_

* * *

Okay I admit, back home I was not a wilderness kind of gal. I was never in the girl scouts or whatever you call them. Hell I would do anything to get out of going camping or even going down to the lake for a swim.

I like indoors. I like air conditioning and my laptop and my bed. I'm not an introvert though, if that's what you were thinking. I mean I would always go to the mall with my friends and the movies but you wouldn't catch me dead in the middle of a forest huddling by some fire and enjoying the nature.

It sounds nice and all but can you blame me? I'm a total city girl. So yes, if you dropped me into the wilderness and made me fend for myself, I would probably die within fifteen minutes. Not because of starvation or anything, even though I eat like pretty much every hour or so, it would probably be because of technology withdrawal or something. Don't lie, you would probably die without internet too.

So I guess it did come as a surprise when I came to love being at the outdoor archery range. It was quiet and relaxing and what I wanted - private. I was fond of this place, it was like my own little secluded cove since no one else really came here, minus Haldir that is.

I wondered where he was now, he was totally like an hour late! Weren't elves meant to be on time and perfect?

_Stop procrastinating Elsa! Concentrate. _

Shaking my head I took in a deep breath, holding the bow in my hands as I rolled my shoulders slightly, taking in this moment to totally feel like Katniss Everdeen.

_Position feet, nock arrow, line up vision and fire. Repeat._

My fingers fumbled behind to my quiver and I noticed that I was nearly down to my last arrow. Funny, I don't remember shooting any.

Whatever. Making the most of it, I took in a long breath. My hands were perfectly steady as I balanced the arrow and aimed right at the target.

_I can do this._

Firing my last one, I heard a slow clap from behind as it pierced the centre of the target. I turned to see Haldir coming towards me nodding in approval, his flaxen hair bobbing with his head.

"You seem to be improving, Elsa." He said lightly, his usually condescending tone gone to show that his comment had been genuine.

_Oh _now_ he's here. Oh well, at least he saw me kick total butt._

I smiled and let out a whoosh of relief, lowering my bow. "I better be, I've been at this for _months_."

Let me tell you, nonstop weaponry training really did a number on you, even if you were technically dreaming while you were doing it. (Don't ask how that even makes sense because I'm not sure I know myself)

Ignoring the total inception when it came to fatigue in dreams, I flopped down onto the floor, having no regard for the equipment and sank onto ground. My fingers brushed the grass and I twirled strands between my fingers.

"Man why is it always so hot here? Ever heard of air conditioning?"

Okay, I was aware that we were actually outside and that Haldir had most definitely never heard of air conditioning, but I couldn't help but complain. It was funny to see his reactions to my future talk. I wrinkled my nose as I felt the dress I was wearing sticking to me slightly and wriggled uncomfortably.

The elf was silent and moved to come to stand in front of me, his shadow looming and blocking my view of the sun.

I frowned, looking up at him.

"What?" I said irritably.

I learnt over these few months that elves always did things without telling you what or why they were doing it. It was annoying as heck. It was like they had some kind of secret ulterior motive or something the way they could sneak around without you even noticing. I eyed him cautiously.

I was fully about to say something sarcastic about ninjas but swallowed the teasing comment as my eyes focused on a very dangerous looking end of a very dangerous looking sword that appeared in front of my line of vision. The tip gleamed in the sun and my eyes squinted looking at it.

"It is time to practise your swordsmanship skills." The elf said, a slight smirk on his stupid face.

I frowned. I was already sitting down! My mouth dropped open and I made a noise of protest, trying to crawl away, even if I only got a few inches.

"Oh come on. Don't just come here and start to boss me around! I'm tired. And my feet hurt. Plus you were late."

Persuasion at its best. Hey, at least I tried.

Haldir just smiled sweetly, making me scowl.

"How do you expect to improve Elsa if you do not practise?"

"I've improved plenty." I muttered under my breath.

It was true, I totally had. When I first started I could barely hold a bow right without injuring my arm somehow, but within a days I got the hang of it. Now I was hitting the centres of targets and being the ultimate female warrior with the sword. Well, I like to think I am with the sword but I'm definitely not useless at archery.

Suck that Haldir!

Not caring for my useless protests, the elf just continued to look down at me, sword still pointing at my face.

I thought for a moment, plotting my escape.

_I could always throw dirt in his face. Or scream. Or kick him where it hurts._

Hey, no one said fighing dirty was against the rules.

I was contemplating these when I thought of a less extreme idea.

Not caring if it would actually work, I launched my body and ducked my head. Possibly risking my life as I knew it, I made for a mad dive between Haldir's legs. Hitting the ground, somehow I got lucky and made it through, rolling onto my side as I scrambled up behind him.

I stood looking at his back for a second, momentarily confused with what had just happened before realizing my plan had actually worked.

I resisted going into King Kong victory mode and settled for loud shouting.

"Damn! Did you see that? I deserve a medal for that stunt." I whooped, punching the air. Talk about impressive.

But my whopping was cut short a few moments after as Haldir knocked me to the ground with a sweep of unseen feet. I fell with a loud thud, wincing as my body made contact with the earth.

I hated how I could feel everything in these dreams. Wasn't that a total loophole or something?

"I believe you have lost." Haldir announced. He was probably smirking at me, but I didn't see.

I didn't see or say anything actually. I silently lay on the ground for a few moments, eyes closed.

It was a moment before Haldir spoke.

"Elsa?" I tried to keep a straight face. Did I hear a hint of nervousness in the arrogant elf's voice? I resisted a grin as I kept playing dead. It was nice on the ground anyway, very refreshing.

Haldir repeated my name again, a little more urgently this time. I had to bite my tongue from bursting out into giggles. He just sounded so worried, it was kind of adorable.

Ignoring him, I patiently waited until I could sense that his face was only inches away from mine. _Sucker._

I took my chance and bolted up, pushing the Haldir back with all my force.

Catching the elf by surprise, I sprang to my feet and fumbled around for his sword that had clattered to the floor. Closing my fist around it, I spun around and pointed it directly at his chest while laughing at his stunned expression.

"No Haldir, I believe I have won." I grinned. My eyes wandered down to my left hand, inspecting my cubicles, trying to act nonchalant.

"What kind of marchwarden are you, getting beaten by a girl?" I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, enjoying the moment.

We stayed in our positions for a few seconds, unmoving. Finally, after memorizing his caught-off-guard face since this was probably going to be the one and only time I would see it, I offered him a hand which he accepted a little begrudgingly, hauling him to his feet.

Dusting the dirt off his pants, Haldir stuck his nose up in the air like the sore loser he was and muttered something along the lines of, "I believe Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you." And tossed his head, but I didn't miss the upturned curve of his lips as he did.

I held back a laugh and tossed my head while I collected my things and shoved them into my bag.

Handing back his sword I exhaled, moving my fingers to try tame my unruly hair.

Galadriel always wanted to see me after my training. It unnerved me, having to go see someone so elegant and clean while I would always rock up sweaty and hot after training. I wish I could just conjure up a nice dress to wear after these practices, I mean it was my dream after all, not hers.

"Guess I better be off then." Standing, I gave a small salute with two fingers to the elf and paused before leaving.

"Oh, and since I beat you, my dear Haldir, you owe me now." Not waiting to see his reaction, I turned and lumbered off in the direction where Galadriel always was.

I listened to the soft crunch of my footsteps as I walked through the trees, marvelling the infinite greenery of this place. The forest here always amazed me no matter how many times I passed through. Every time I would stand and stare for a few minutes, drinking the view in. It looked like a scene out of a fairy book and I just wanted to tear it out and stick it on my bedroom wall. The trees were a vibrant green and I could almost _feel_ their heartbeats. I always wondered if it was just here or everywhere that they felt alive.

I let my fingers run along the rough bark as I passed, moulding them to the dents of the crevices.

Let's just say since coming here I've had more of an understanding of tree huggers.

After an easy trek through the unmarked path, I emerged out of the shrubbery and stepped into one of the most beautiful places I had ever set my eyes on, the forest realm of Lórien - home to many noble elves, which some happen to be my good ol' mentors.

Making my way up the winding steps that wrapped neatly around the trunk and towards the peak of the great tree, I caught my reflection on the gathering water of a fountain and grimaced. I looked a mess. I tried to comb my hair again to at least a presentable state.

I hummed to myself as I ascended up the stairs, a tuneless whistle my sister had taught me.

I reached the top of the stairs, where Galadriel was waiting, sitting on a comfy looking white chaise lounge and looking off into the distant sunset.

I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds waiting for her to notice me before clearing my throat a little. The she-elf turned to look at me and a small smile spread across her lips and I my muscles instantly relaxed.

"Ah, Evangeline. Have a seat." She motioned to a nearby chair with a graceful hand and I sat down, a little irked after all this time she still liked to call me by my full name.

"Your training, I expect it went well?" She asked in such a regal voice that it always made me want to punch myself because it reminded me of how I was so personally ungraceful myself.

"It was good, I beat Haldir today. Plus I'm starting to hit the centre in with my shots a lot more often." I felt like a little kid, waiting for praise from their mother as I fidgeted with the sleeves of my dress.

I paused as a female elf appeared and started to pour some tea .She offered me a steaming cup before retreating to stand by Galadriel who gave her a nod of acknowledgement. I smiled thanks.

"I must say Evangeline, you have been progressing well, much faster than I had expected." The Lady of light mused.

"Uh, thanks I guess." I said.

I figured Galadriel probably expected me to be a total klutz from the get go, not that I would blame her. Although I probably didn't look it, I was co-ordinated at least and a quick learner. My mother always said that those were some of my better traits.

The hot tea warmed my fingers nicely and I took tiny sips. It was good, sweet and refreshing as if it cleansed my body. Probably some special elvish recipe. I tried to figure out what they had put into it.

Galadriel continued and a slightly more serious tone had appeared in her voice that made me look up slightly to see she was looking directly at me. I peered around, feeling self concious.

"Evangeline, you do understand the significant of these dreams, do you not?" She said, her glass eyes boring into mine.

"Totally," I said absent mindedly.

I could taste leaves. Lots of leaves.

Honey?

"You're training me to help a Fellowship quest or whatever." I waved with a twirl of my hand. Yep, that was definitely honey.

A few months ago Galadriel and Haldir and all these elvish medieval looking things suddenly began to pop up in my dreams, claiming I was a vital part of a journey and that I needed to be prepared. As weird as it was, it was cool with me though. The dreams proved to be much more exciting than my normal life so I went along with it. Although it was kind of peculiar that instead of it being a reoccurring dream, I seemed to be living it every time I hit the hay, picking off exactly where I had finished the previous night.

... Not to self I really need to lay off the sugar before bed.

Galadriel speaking again snapped me back to the conversation.

"It is imperative that you are ready for it. It will begin soon and you must understand that you may be in danger of risking your life."

I nodded my head, trying to be serious. Half the time I had to stop myself from bursting into laughter every time the elves began to speak to me like this. They just sounded so sombre as if it was the end of the world or something.

"For sure." I replied, playing the cool card.

Galadriel seemed satisfied enough and with an incline of her head, told me that I could leave. I stood up, stretching a little, ruffling my dress. As weird as this place was, I really liked the clothing. They reminded me of costumes in something like a Shakespeare play except majorly toned down. I thanked god that I didn't have to run around wearing leaves or something. Hey, you never know.

"Well toodles, I'm going to go find Haldir and waste him at an archery competition." I gave a wave and made my way to the stairs when I was stopped by a hand on my upper arm. I looked up to see Galadriel behind me. _How does she move that fast?_

"I wish to present to you a gift." She said. I cocked my head, eyebrows furrowed.

"But it's not my birthday." The she-elf smiled in slight amusement and shook her head. "For your future travels. May you use it wisely in combat."

She presented a matching longbow and quiver filled to the brim with arrows and held them out to me. The breath caught in my throat and I gasped. They were both silver in colour and sleek, having been obviously fashioned by the elves. The careful craftsmanship and carvings were delicate and smooth. They were magnificent, it almost hurt to look at them.

"I had it created especially for you." Even though this was a dream, I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I can't accept this, it's too much." I refused. I was never really good at accepting gifts from distant relatives let alone a beautiful elf. It was much too of a valuable gift for me to have.

God what if I broke it when I first used it? Or lost all the arrows? Or even worse, sat on it? All three options seemed like exactly what I would do, intentional or not.

My mouth was still agape when she spoke again.

"You will need it." She said simply as she placed them lightly in my grip and watched as I took the set in my hands. They were light. I examined the script on the bow and marvelled at the sharpness of the arrows.

"Your name is engraved in elvish." I couldn't help a large grin from forming as I looked up at the impossibly graceful elf thinking of how far our relationship had come.

When I had first met Galadriel I had been a little intimidated to say the least. But as the weeks wore on, she begun to become like a motherly figure for me. I even dropped the awkward formalities and told her my lame jokes that she never understood. I had to stop myself from snorting in front of her so many times it was embarrassing.

"Thank you so much. I'm gonna kick total ass now!" I blurted. Without thinking I drew her into a tight hug before rushing from the treetop, skipping two steps at a time, weapon in hand. I didn't miss the faint smile on Galadriel's lips.

Excitement welled up within me as I searched for my friend. I found him still lounging in the archery range, practising quietly.

"Haldir!" I yelled, nearly bowling him over as I ran in to him. Laughing, he caught me by my shoulders and steadied me as I tried to gain my breath.

_Wow that was a long run._

"Look what Lady Galadriel gave me!" I said a little breathlessly. I thrust the bow and quiver into his hands and eagerly watched him examine them.

But instead of being as excited as I was, I watched his expression fall slightly. My eyebrows knitted together at his reaction.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking the bow from him. Shouldn't he be excited for me? Some dream friend he was.

"It is an exquisite bow, Elsa. I am happy for you." I rolled my eyes, he was clearly lying.

"Yeah? Why the long face then?"

Haldir looked at me with those piercing blue eyes of his and I shifted uneasily, not used to intense stares even though I seemed to get them frequently here.

His face darkened and he moved away from me.

"It is beginning soon then." I just started at him blankly. Although I had spent a considerable amount of time with elves lately, what they tended to say were still riddles to me.

"And that means?" I prompted as he began to have a faraway look in his eye.

"Your journey is about to begin." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Everyone was talking about that journey today.

"Well whoop dee doo." I said sarcastically. "Let's go have some champagne and dance on tables then."

Haldir merely shook his head. He muttered something in elvish, seemingly lost in his reverie. I sighed loudly, getting annoyed with how weird he was acting. He could be staring off into space on his own cause I wasn't going to stay for this.

I moved to leave but stopped when he caught my wrist and I spun around with an expecting look on my face.

"Evangeline." I looked up at Haldir when he addressed me by my full name. He had somewhat of a pained expression on his delicate features. The look on his face just annoyed me even more. He was acting like I was about to die.

"What?" I snapped. It came out harsher than I had intended. Haldir looked like he was debating something in his mind, before dropping my wrist.

"I will see you soon then." He managed a half-hearted smile.

"Stop talking funny. I see you practically every night." I huffed. At this point I just wanted to wake up, the elves were losing their minds.

"_Quel du, mellonamin_."

"Yeah, elvish gibberish to you too."

* * *

The next morning I groaned as sunlight seeped through my curtains. Sighing I rolled over, hoping for a few more minutes of peace. That did not happen though, as my younger sister burst into the room, leaping up onto my bed.

"Wake up Ev! Wake up!" I exhaled sharply through my nose as I tried to pry off the twelve year old clinging to my blanket wrapped form. _Every damn morning._

"Mika, get off me."

"I can't!" She squealed. "I'm too excited! I'm going to see the Hobbit today!" I sighed, giving up on freeing myself from the miniature ball of energy.

"What's that?" I mumbled sleepily.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

Mika stopped short, eyes practically bulging out of her sockets.

"You don't know what the Hobbit is? The prequel to_ Lord of The Rings_?" She acted like she was speaking to a total moron - which she seemed to do a lot recently, despite me being five years older than her. Twelve year olds and their sass these days, man.

"No?" I answered in a small voice, preparing for the massive rant that was about to come. Instead she silently slid off my bed, much to my appreciation but then she gave me the major evils.

"You are not my sister." She announced before running out of the room.

Well that was intense.

"Good morning to you too!" I shouted after her.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, although I had a nagging feeling that something was going to happen all day. It was annoying really, I wondered if I was sick or something. Maybe it was just the fact that it was summer and absolutely boiling outside.

After a large gulp of water, I changed into a black crop top and denim jeans and brushed my mousy brown hair out slowly.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Wavy brown hair exploding everywhere, barely there freckles sprinkling my cheeks, wide green eyes and pink rosy lips, I blinked a few times, noticing how pale I looked.

Shaking my head I continued to do nothing in particular for a few hours, cleaning out my room and watching TV. I eventually settled on my laptop in the middle of the afternoon, collapsing in a bored heap on the couch like the lazy person I was.

My mind wondered to the dream I had last night. A Journey? I could barely make it through a hike.

Shaking my head I opened my laptop again. I decided to search up the Hobbit trailer, to see what Mika was all excited about. I glanced at the clock, she would probably be seeing it by now.

I raised my eyebrows. This movie seemed to have a lot of hype around it. It sparked my interest - just a little.

The trailer started and I kept watching for Mika's sake. If this movie was that good to declare me not being related to my sister, it better be amazing.

Nice violin music started playing and small people began appearing on screen God, more things about an adventure. I sighed, willing myself to keep from closing the video. Then a dwarf started singing. It was pretty nice actually. Almost like a lullaby. Some creepy wind scenes with an old dude with a big beard passed and I was kind of hooked. Okay, it looked pretty epic I had to admit. Oh yeah nice effects - HOLY CRAP IT'S GALADRIEL?

I doubled over, nearly knocking my laptop off my lap in the process.

What the heck?

Rubbing my eyes to make sure I was hallucinating or anything I quickly picked up my laptop and continued watching with wide eyes. There she was again! What is this movie?

This was way too weird for me. After a few more minutes of freaking out I finally came to a logical conclusion. People dreamt about actors all the time. No biggie.

I was in the middle of an internal rant about dreams that sent people messages when the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway caught my attention and I realised my family was home. Mum entered first with a load of shopping bags in tow. Dad was laughing at a lame joke he just told and then Mika who was practically glowing with happiness bounced in.

"It was glorious!" She exploded. I smiled at her weakly and hugged my parents.

"I'm going to bed. I feel a little sick." I murmured, not in the mood to converse with my family. My mother looked at me worriedly.

"Is something wrong? You look a little pale." She said, pressing a hand to my forehead. Sure enough, it was warmer than normal.

I pulled her into a long hug before retreating out of the room, waving feebly to the rest of my family. Stifling another yawn, I quickly showered and clambered into bed, wondering if I'll see Haldir and Galadriel in my dreams again. For some reason I didn't really want to tonight.

Sighing, I pulled the covers up and closed my eyes, hoping for a peaceful slumber.


	2. What Are You Doing In My Bedroom?

_Yay for second chapter. I'm super excited for this story, got it all mapped out already for you guise._

_Please enjoy and review! You know you want to (xoxoGG)_

* * *

_EGilly: She speaks modern teenager hehe. oh I have no idea how I got Elsa from Evangeline I just thought Evangeline was a pretty name but a tad bit long and Elsa seemed like a good nickname._

_Kaototchi: You are awesome for being my first reviewer! I'm glad you like it so far._

* * *

I woke with a pounding headache and a dry mouth. I think that was the worst sleep of my life_._

Flinching, I could feel the sun's rays shining directly on my face. I sighed angrily without opening my eyes.

I bet Mika had played a prank on me and dragged my bed outside like last year, except it seems like I was lying on the ground this time. So she somehow managed to get me out without a bed. I had to give her props for that.

That little bugger was getting good, or maybe I was just an easy target. I went with the first option.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when I heard faint footsteps approaching cautiously and I growled. This was not my ideal way to start the day.

"I'm _awake_ you know." Said footsteps suddenly drew back and I scoffed, Mika knew not mess with me.

"Yeah, you better back away because I am going to _kill you_."

Suddenly I heard a sound that resembled weapons being sheathed and an arrow being nocked at the ready. Something told me that wasn't my twelve year old sister…

Cracking open a cautious eye I yelped in surprise. A group of _men_ were all gathered around me.

"Holy crap!" I shrieked as I scrambled to my feet.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?!"

Apparently seeing I wasn't any sort of a threat they all lowered their weapons much to my relief but still eyed me like I was from a different planet.

"Actually, you are lying on an open field." Someone spoke up helpfully with a strange accent.

Was that Scottish?

My eyes wandered down to a small boy at the edge of the group. Well, to say boy was an understatement. He seemed to have a face much older than a boy, but was the size of one.

I looked around and it seemed there was more than one mini dude. It seemed as though there were _four_ of them. I quickly scanned the faces of the other's in the group. There were two ragged looking men, a wizard looking guy, a _dwarf_ and another dude that looked way too pretty for his own good.

What the hell?

"What is your name?" The taller of the two men said, with straggly looking brown hair and a slight beard. It took me a few moments to respond before I realised that everyone was looking at me.

"Evangeline." I said slowly. Warning signs were flashing in my head.

_Stranger danger, stranger danger. Remain calm._

I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming that I knew self-defence and that my dad was a cop.

_You don't know if they're potential murderers. Yet._

"And what are you doing out here in the wilderness alone Evangeline? Do you not know that it is very dangerous?" The old beard guy spoke up.

Not hearing his question I stared at him curiously. He looked vaguely familiar… but from where? I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to think. Tall old dude with grey beard… walking stick….

Wait, he was the old man in the trailer of the Hobbit! I froze. The Hobbit?

I peeked back open my eyes, looking around me. I seemed to be in some sort of grassland and I was indeed standing on an open field. Weird.

I looked back at the wizard looking guy, he looked trustworthy enough. But what was his name again? I rattled my brain around, trying to remember, for some reason I felt like if I remembered, this would all make a little more sense.

"You're Gandwarf!" I burst out.

That earned many surprised looks and a snicker from one of the shorties. Gandwarf seemed to bustle up, raising his chin.

"I am Gandalf the Grey." He said in a rather sure voice.

Oh. My bad.

"Whoops sorry, my memories a bit hazy." I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. Awkward.

The mini dudes begun to murmur amongst each other as I stood there, trying to avoid the curious stares. Jeez it was like they've never seen a girl before.

Gandalf seemed to consider my 'memory loss' before repeating his question that fell on deaf ears before.

"While it is not a surprise that you know of me then Evangeline does your memory recall how you ended up here?" He gestured around to the grassland.

I opened and closed my mouth, deciding to tell the truth. Well, some of it.

"Um I just sort of fell asleep and woke up here."

I watched Gandalf shake his head in disapproval and I flushed. I became very aware of how stupid that sounded and I suddenly felt like a child being scolded by an adult.

"Well I see you had the initiative to bring a weapon with you, at least." He said in his deep growly voice of his.

"Huh?"

Confusion fleeted over my face as I followed his gaze to my right hand. My eyes widened when I saw I was holding the silver longbow and quiver filled with arrows that Galadriel had given me the other night. They widened even more when I saw I was in a blue dress with wide sleeves instead of my SpongeBob pyjamas.

I tried to connect the dots.

_Right, I was in my dream._

I guess this was the adventure Galadriel had been talking about. I immediately relaxed, happy that I knew what was going on.

For a second I thought I had a brief moment of insanity and was going to hurl myself of the nearest cliff in an attempt to wake myself up.

"Sorry, I got a bit… lost."

"Is this not the slightest suspicious Gandalf?" One of the men spoke up. He had a shield strapped to his back and a grip on his sword and he didn't look too happy from the sight of me.

"A women in our path alone with weapons at hand? Perhaps she intends to kill us? Perhaps she is a servant of Sauron?"

My mouth immediately dropped open. Was this guy accusing me of being an _assassin_?

"Do not be foolish Boromir." Pretty boy spoke up. "She clearly does not know where she is, let alone who we are."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, totally. I'm not an assassin or anything." They all exchanged glances and low mumbles of uncertainty began. It seems as though an argument was going on between the two men and I strained my ears to hear. I was forced to stop eavesdropping when pretty boy said something.

"Where are you from, my lady?" _My lady? _

I suppressed a laugh, even Haldir didn't call me that when I first met him.

I thought for a moment. I guess when I was in dreamland I was in that forest place pretty much most of the time so I guessed I was from there. But for the life of me I couldn't remember the name. Stupid elves and their complicated titles...

"Uh, I forgot the name." I admitted sheepishly. "But it's like a forest. Like tree houses, except you know nicer ones than the ones in your back yards." I rambled. I saw several eyebrow raises. Had I said something wrong?

"You are an elf then?" Pretty boy asked with a surprised look. I rolled my eyes and prepared for a sarcastic retort.

"Does it look like I have pointy ears?' To make my point I tucked my hair back to show them, thinking how stupid they were. Did I _look_ like an elf?

"It seems as though you do my lady." What? I felt the colour drain from my face and my fingers immediately went to my ears. Sure enough, they were pointy.

_Well that was different. _

"Okay, you win this time." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing."

"We must be moving on." Gandalf declared with a stamp of his staff. He was clearly impatient.

"Evangeline, we cannot leave you out here in the wilderness alone but we cannot spare an escort to find your way back. Do you wish to accompany us to the nearest city and from there we trust you can find your way back home?"

I shrugged. "Sure why not. Beats standing here all day."

Swift introductions were exchanged and I learnt that this group was some sort of 'Fellowship.' Of what, I didn't ask.

I also learnt that the mini dudes were in fact not called mini dudes but were called hobbits and their names were Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin and were all good buddies.

I thought about the Hobbit trailer. _Where were the dwarves? There were like a billion in the movie._

Subtly, I tried to look around the group I was in. I didn't see any apart from one who seemed to be drowning in a mass of orange hair and beard. He didn't look nearly as friendly as the ones in the video.

Anyway, the brown haired man was called Aragorn and had some sort of aura that practically radiated importance, and the other man that accused me of being an assassin was Boromir.

The dwarf grumbled something along the lines that his name was Gimli and I already knew the old beard guy was called Gandalf and was like I had guessed from his huge staff - a wizard. Lastly pretty boy was called Legolas and was an elf like myself (apparently).

I exhaled at all this new information to process and my brain seemed to be going one minute per hour. They seemed like an OK bunch.

"Okay well, uh shall we go then?" I offered. It seemed as though everyone had thought my coming was an opportunity for a kind of break as they were all either leaning against rocks or sitting down. I'm usually all for stalling as long as possible from having to actually move, but I didn't really want to stand in the grassy field any longer, I was starting to itch. Bad.

"Yes, Evangeline is right we must keep moving. Quickly now!" Gandalf ushered.

"Um you can call me Elsa actually. Evangeline is too formal." I shuddered. Pretty much only my mother and Galadriel called me Evangeline. Gandalf nodded briefly before rounding up the rest of the group.

"So where are we going?" I asked, but the majority of the group seemed to ignore me.

"We are on a quest." Merry said simply as if that explained everything.

Shrugging, I trotted off with the group, walking towards the back. I kept my company with two of the hobbits, Merry and Pippin. They were pretty cheery and talkative opposed to the rest of the group who just solemn as heck. I decided to stick with them.

I glanced over to the brown haired hobbit, talk about needing to be cheered up. Frodo looked like a combination of being worried and constipated to me.

"What's his deal?" I whispered to Pippin, pointing to his friend that was walking with Sam.

"He has a great burden to carry." Merry mused, looking at his friend sympathetically.

"Oh yeah, what kind of burden? Waking up from a nap on a plane and discovering you have to look after a water bottle burden or what?"

The two hobbits looked at me in slight confusion and I sighed. Looks like my Kanye West jokes were of no use here as they were whenever I was with Haldir and Galadriel. Damn it.

Pippin looked around cautiously before motioning for me to bend down for him to whisper in my ear.

"He carries the _ring_." He said in a voice that I craned my neck to hear.

"The ring? What's that?"

"Shh!" Pippin's eyes grew frantic. "Keep your voice down!"

Gandalf immediately whipped around faster than I thought he could manage, which made me jump slightly. An enraged look was on his face that made me and Pippin shrink back in fear. The very sky seemed to darken and the wizard looked like he grew two times his size as he towered before us.

What's happening?

"Peregrin Took!" He roared. "You must refrain from passing on this information to unwanted ears!"

I'm pretty sure my eyes were as wide as saucers as I looked up at the wizard. The whole party stilled at Gandalf's outburst and turned to look at us with perplexed looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry!" Pippin cried. "I just thought that since she is now travelling with us, she would like to know!"

I quickly stepped in to save my new friend, trying my best to look at the wizard in the eye.

"I won't tell anyone I promise."

This 'ring' seemed like some pretty top secret FBI stuff so I guess it was pretty important by the way Gandalf reacted.

I watched the sky slowly turn back to normal and Gandalf seemed a bit defeated before turning to me, sighing heavily. I let out the breath I had been holding.

"Evangeline. This information must not slip from your mouth. If others were to know we were in possession of it, we could be in more danger than we are now."

Yikes. Defiantly FBI stuff. Oh well I can totally handle this, I've seen like _all_ the James Bond movies.

"I swear." I said as seriously as I could, complete with a grave look on my face.

Seemingly satisfied with my answer he turned and continued to lead the group. When his back was turned I let out a small chuckle laced with relief.

"Well he was mad wasn't he?"

Pippin shrugged, but he too had a faint smile on his face.

"He is kind, really."

"Yeah, sort of like a grandpa that spoils you whenever you come to visit but still has like a no shit attitude when you talk about boys and stuff."

"Excuse me?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his baffled expression.

"Never mind, young hobbit. Just listen to the wise words of Elsa." I said, pretending to stroke my non-existent beard.

* * *

It was nightfall when Gandalf and Aragorn decided to set up camp. The men decided to scout around and to fill the water skins from the nearby river and the hobbits began to prepare some sort of stew over the small fire. I sat down in the dirt and massaged my aching feet. I was exhausted.

We had walked for hours nonstop over rocky paths and I didn't dare complain after Gandalf's scolding. The wizard looked nice and all but I wouldn't risk it. I was never good at handling being yelled at so I kept my mouth shut and tried to admire the scenery (which was gorgeous by the way, back home I looked out my window and just saw massive buildings).

I had nearly collapsed with relief when they had announced that we rest for the night.

Gimli took a seat opposite to me, smoking out of a pipe while Gandalf was standing and staring off into the hills which was kind of creepy if you ask me.

As soon as the meal was cooked, everyone was helping themselves to a bowl of soup that didn't actually taste that bad and gathered around the fire.

I shivered as the wind picked up, hugging my bowl of soup. During the day it was hot but at night it was pretty chilly. I sighed, I could never conjure up a jacket or anything no matter how hard I tried. Stupid dream.

As if sensing my predicament, I felt a cloak wrap around me and I glanced up, startled. Pretty boy gave me a quick smile before settling himself next to me.

_Cliché much. _But hey, I wasn't complaining_. _

"I could not help but notice what an immaculate bow you are wielding." He said. I blinked, before seeing that he was an archer too.

"Oh right. Yeah, it was a gift."

"May I see it?"

"Sure, go ahead." Handing him the weapon I continued to sip at the soup, wrapping his cloak around me. It was warm and I resisted the urge to bury my face in it.

I watched out of the corner of my eye Legolas examine it, his eyes filling with wonder. It was almost like a child with a new toy. He whispered something that I assumed to be in elvish and turned to me.

"Are you very skilled in archery?"

I shrugged. "I guess I dabble in it." I saw his face light up on the knowledge that someone else appreciated his sport of choice. I decided that I really liked his smile.

"Yes, do you know how to fight, Evangeline?" Aragorn called from the other side of the camp. I looked up and nodded, sighing again at the use of my full name. Did no one hear me before?

"Well, I haven't really fought anything like in a real battle. But I think I could handle it."

Aragorn seemed to regard this and turned to converse with Gandalf who was still gazing in the distance.

Why does everyone around here do that?

I heard Boromir scoff from the right of me, sharpening his sword.

"I'd like to see you try lass." My eyes narrowed at him. I really did not like this guy.

Tossing my head I gave a little 'hmph.' Wait till I prove you wrong, Shield dude.

"You all should get some rest." Gandalf advised, turning back to the group.

"It will be a long day of travel tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Dumbledore." I yawned, stretching my legs. "Guess I'll be sleeping on the ground then." I murmured, as everyone was doing the same.

"I shall take first watch." Legolas suggested.

"Don't let me die then, kay?" I mumbled sleepily. He looked so serious as he nodded I wanted to just shake him silly.

"Of course, my lady."

I giggled at my new title, turning on the ground. I tried to get comfortable and wrapped his cloak around me, creating a makeshift sleeping bag.

"Stop calling me lady, dude. No need for formalities. It's not like I'm royal or anything."

The elf nodded again and began to leave when I spoke up.

"See you tomorrow night." I mumbled, snuggling into the cloth.

Legolas looked at me quizzingly.

"Tomorrow night? You do not intend to get up in the morning?"

But I was already out like a light.


	3. Of Freak Outs and Bacon

_Wow I can't believe you guys find this story funny haha you people rock. Big thank you's__ for people who reviewed, favourited and put this story on alerts. It truly makes my day._

* * *

_Satipheen: Ahh thank you! I'm glad you like her._

_PrincessMnMz: ehehehe thanks!_

_EGilly: Yes, auto correct is really annoying sometimes. Uh huh, will Elsa be a super ninja that she was born to be when they get to Moria OoOoooO? _

_Guest: I'm glad you like Elsa, she likes you too!_

* * *

I sighed. Something smelt like bacon and I subconsciously licked my lips. Dad was probably cooking waffles too. My mouth watered just thinking about it.

"Mika don't touch my plate!" I groaned, rolling over with a 'thump'.

She always snuck food off of it, thinking that I didn't know. How can you be subtle when you clang the dishes and manage to bump your head on the table every time?

Mumbling about how stupid and shady my sister was, I sat up, scratching my head and letting out a gigantic yawn.

But when I opened my eyes I didn't see my white bedroom ceiling. Or the diamond shaped clock on my wall. Or my band posters that I had accumulated over the years.

I saw sky. And rocks. And a bunch of males.

My heart began to thump uncomfortably as I looked around. All I saw were trees, trees and well, more trees.

Wait a minute, why wasn't I back home? Why was I still in my dream? I began to slowly have a total internal freak out while everyone noticed and looked at me with puzzled looks on their faces.

So I did what any other girl would do.

I screamed. A high pitched, ear piercing teenage girl scream. Come on, I dare you to tell me you wouldn't.

Not bothering to look at their panicked faces, I shot up, nearly tripping over Legolas' long cape in the process and wretched it off me before grabbing my bow and running towards the direction of the sound of flowing water.

Now, I don't know if I was overreacting or anything by pretty much running away, but it felt like a good idea at the time. If you woke up somewhere that looked like it was ripped out of an extreme fantasy book with oddly hot men, do what your guts tells you.

So basically, when in doubt, get your ass out of there.

Dragging myself upwards, I scrambled towards the forest, ignoring the protests behind me. Running blindly through the trees I tried to ignore the sharp branches digging into my arms.

I never liked forests, they reminded me of horror movies and bears. So when I finally tore through the other side, leaves clinging to my hair and all, I pretty much crawled to the rest of the way to the river.

Reaching the bank I sank to my knees, dirt getting all over my dress.

Scooping as much water as I could in my hands I splashed my face like a madman. The freezing water hit me like a tonne of bricks and sent shockwaves down my spine but I didn't care. My mind was reeling.

I was always home by day and then adventure at night when I was a-s-l-e-e-p. Right? So I stayed in that position for a while, drenching my face in water.

It was probably after about two minutes of splashing my face when I realised something was really wrong when I didn't wake up. Closing my eyes I bit my lip. I could feel a ball of anxiety forming in my stomach.

Okay, I was kneeling at the bank of a river, half soaked and shivering. Nice.

I moved and pinched my upper arm furiously. When that didn't work I decided to take a different approach.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Breathing in a few quivering breathes I tried to calm myself as I took out one long silver arrow out of my quiver and positioned it between my fingers.

"Elsa! What are you doing?" I heard Legolas coming towards me but I ignored him. _Go away man_.

Gritting my teeth I quickly pierced my index finger with an arrowhead and gasped when it sliced the skin and actually begun to sting.

I didn't realise how sharp the arrows actually were and continued to stare at my flowing cut in shock.

I was bleeding. I had never bled in this dream before, not even when training rough with Haldir.

"Are you mad?" Legolas footsteps crunched behind me and he snatched up my finger, hastily tearing off a strip of fabric from his tunic and wrapping it securely.

I think I went into a state of slight shock then. I didn't say a word as I let the elf take me gently by the arm and steer me back towards the camp where everyone was waiting, brows creased and alert.

I vaguely remembered sitting down and blinked myself back to reality, beginning to chew on the inside of my cheek. Glancing around wearily at the faces in the camp I quickly thought of an excuse for my outburst.

"Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom." I mumbled. Pathetic, I know.

"You had us worried Elsa." Pippin said, walking up to me and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing to worry about," I tried to sound convincing but obviously that wasn't going to work since my voice cracked and I probably looked like some defeated animal huddled in the corner.

"Here, have some food." Merry offered as he handed me a plate with a few strips of bacon - which cheered me up a considerable amount. I sighed as my finger stung when I reached out to take it and cursed myself. How stupid was I?

After eating in relative silence, I meekly walked over to Legolas who had a strange look on his face, feeling drained of all my energy.

"Sorry about that, mood swings ya'know." I laughed nervously. Legolas looked at me and it was obvious that he did not know but didn't comment. We stood looking at each other for a minute and I shifted on my feet uneasily.

"Um thanks for bandaging my finger by the way. And your cloak for yesterday." I bent down and picked it up, brushing off the dust and held it out to him guiltily. He offered me a kind smile and I suppressed the urge to flush like a thirteen year old.

"It is fine. You must be missing your home. As I am sure everyone is." I nodded tiredly. At least we were on the same page about something.

"Evangeline I trust all is well now?" Gandalf questioned, coming over and giving me a sympathetic nod at my obvious not-so-fresh state.

"Sure. Let's go." I said, suddenly embarrassed by my actions.

_I must look the a total lunatic right about now._

I hung at the back again of the group but this time did not enlist the company of the two hobbits. I guessed the everyone saw I was in a moody state and stayed clear. I sighed, remembering how my father would tip toe around my mother when she was in one of her moods. I suppressed a snivel and kept walking.

"Are you all right?" Came a slightly worried Legolas as he dropped to keep in step with me. Damn he looked cute when he was worried.

I swallowed, trying to wipe my nose in the most non gross way possible.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I'm just possibly going crazy and travelling with a group of the weirdest mix of males. It's all good.

"Perhaps we should practise together sometime." He said, gesturing to my bow. I smiled, nodding. I needed to practise if I was going to continue to beat Haldir.

_Haldir_.

Suddenly I perked up, much to Legolas' notice.

If I was sort of stuck here, that would mean that Haldir and Galadriel were somewhere in this place? My mind flashed to what he had said to me two nights ago.

_I guess I will see you soon then._

So he must have known that I was coming!

Okay, let's think about this Elsa. If I find him and Galadriel, it would all be fine. Galadriel was some kind of powerful elf, she would know what to do!

I exhaled. I don't think I've ever been this relieved in my entire life. Giving myself a mental high five, I added an extra bounce to my step.

I had a way home!

Legolas smiled next to me. "Feeling better, my lady?"

"You bet." I beamed.

I got through the rest of the day with little complaints and I quietly thanked the lord that I was in decent shape. At least I wasn't puffing slightly like Gimli. The dwarf was clearly not enjoying the hike we were currently on and he seemed to be muttering something about mines.

We decided to have a little break in the afternoon, settling on a field that overlooked the horizon. Sam again started preparing food with Frodo looking a little forlorn at his side. I eyed the little hobbit from the corner of my eye. Not to be mean or anything, but Frodo kind of gave me the creepy crawlies with his faraway look most of the time.

I turned away from the small fire they had built and made my way to where Boromir was, curious of what they were up to. I could hear metal clanging on metal.

Creeping up, I saw that he was teaching Pippin and Merry how to swordfight. I took a seat next to Aragorn who was perched on the rocks and watched too.

"Move your feet!" He instructed from the side-lines.

"Good, very good!" Boromir said, stepping this way and that, avoiding the blows from the hobbits. Suddenly Pippin yelled, indicating that Boromir had sliced his hand with his sword.

"Ah!" My eyes immediately scanned Pippin for cuts. Was he hurt?

"Oh sorry!" Boromir said frantically. Obviously _not_ hurt, Pippin charged at him, kicking Boromir in the shin. Merry also took a swing at his stomach and while the man bent over, the two hobbits tackled the man to the ground yelling at the top of their lungs.

"For the shire!"

The trio fell onto a heap on the ground, all laughing. I couldn't resist a twitch of my own lips either. They looked like an adorable little family.

A few muffled shouts later Aragorn got up next to me and grabbed the two by the back of their collars, deciding that their play fight was over.

"That's enough." He firmly said in his respectable voice. I decided then that Aragorn would kind of make a good dad if he ever was one. The sense of authority he had in his voice was just so… strong.

I watched, muffling a laugh as the two hobbits just looked at each other and a passing of mischief shared between them. Purely ignoring the man, the hobbits grabbed each of Aragorn's legs and pulled, causing the man to topple over onto the ground with them.

I was full out laughing now, my heart warming just at the sight. Although I didn't really like Boromir I couldn't deny that he was a decent man.

I briefly glanced over to Gandalf to see that he seemed to be enjoying the view from the hill again.

"We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us, and from there our road turns east toward Mordor."

I personally had no idea where any of these places were so I ignored Gandalf completely.

Gimli scoffed at him, taking another puff from his pipe. "If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we're taking the long way around! Gandalf, we could go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!"

A warm place filled with little dwarves like Gimli? Sounded alright to me.

"No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Came Gandalf's curt reply.

Woah, shut down.

I decided to get up from the building argument and because I was feeling just a tiny bit neglected from the scene with Boromir and co and wandered over to where Legolas was standing. He was looking up at the sky at little too intently.

"A picnic's not gonna come falling out of the sky buddy, no matter how much you wish for it. Got a magic conch?"

The elf turned to me, a confused expression on his face.

"Magic conch…?" I shook my head. My attempts at humour just went so unregistered around here.

"Well what are you looking at then?" He turned his gaze back to the sky.

"I am… not sure." He admitted. I nodded. I randomly stared up at the sky looking for nothing in particular sometimes too.

"That's cool then." I began to walk away when Legolas suddenly shouted out with horror.

"Crebain from Dunland!"

"_Hide_!"

The whole party seemed to explode into chaos at Legolas' outburst. Sam put out the fire in record speed, Gimli scooped up half a dozen bags and threw them into the bushes and Boromir grabbed Pippin and Merry, diving under a large boulder.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked, not moving at all. Why was everyone freaking out? I didn't see anything that was remotely threatening.

"Lady Elsa!" Legolas ran up to me and grabbed my hand, yanking me down into some bushes as I protested loudly.

"Hands off the merchandise buddy!" I huffed, but I promptly shut up when not a second later a sound that resembled a flock of bats screeched above us, making me cover my ears.

It seemed like an eternity before the creatures flew away in the opposite direction and we began to emerge from our hiding spots.

"And we hid from a bunch of cave bats because…?" I sighed, brushing off dirt from my dress. They were being way too cautious in my opinion. Might as well hide when we see a freaking tree.

"They were no ordinary bats Evangeline. They were spies for Saruman. The passage south is being watched! We will have to go over the pass of Caradhras."

I cocked my head. Saruman? Right, the bad guy who wants the FBI bling that the depressed hobbit has. Pippin and Merry had gladly filled me in on all the details before. I now felt very up to speed in all things Middle Earth. But despite my thinking that I knew everything that now went on, I couldn't help but ask.

"The pass of Cara what? Where is that?" Sounded like a fissure or something terrible like that. I was going to hit someone if we had to climb down somewhere. That stuff was _not _fun.

My mouth formed into a nervous line as everyone turned their heads to look gravely at the snowy mountains in the distance.

I swallowed, well it looks like I was going to freeze tonight.

* * *

I shivered violently as we struggled through the mountainside, ankle deep in freezing snow.

_Left foot forward, right foot forward, god I'm cold._

I drew Legolas' cloak around me tighter, feeling a bit guilty that he didn't have one now. I spared a glance over to the elf that was up ahead with Gandalf.

Well he didn't look too partially bothered that he didn't have one, actually he seemed to be gliding through the snow as if it wasn't as thick or wet as it was.

I sighed. Why couldn't I do that as well?

I had about two seconds to react as Frodo suddenly slipped on a mound of snow, nearly taking me down with him. The small hobbit's body hit mine, causing us to both tumble downwards.

I don't know if you have ever experienced this, but when you're falling down the side of a large mountain, it is probably the scariest moment of your life. Your arms flail wildly and your legs kick. You're screaming at the top of your lungs. You pretty much have a mini heart attack.

Panicking, I tried to grasp onto something as I slid downwards, but my hands only came in contact with cold mushy snow. I _knew_ walking behind him was a bad idea.

Thankfully Aragorn managed to catch both of us before we splatted at the bottom of the mountain. I scowled, bolting up and brushing off the new layer of snow from my clothes. I looked over to Frodo who looked like he couldn't care less about his garments. His eyes were wide and he clutched at his neck, looking for the ring.

I whipped my head around too, searching for a trace of gold in the snow. My eyes then fell on Boromir, who was clutching the silver chain, gazing at the band intently.

Oh boy, this wasn't good.

"Boromir." Aragorn warned.

Everyone seemed tense, watching Boromir with sharp eyes.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He muttered to himself.

The guy seemed so transfixed on the piece of jewellery that I resisted marching over and slapping some sense into him.

"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn said a little harsher this time. That seemed to snap the man out of it. Boromir chuckled, a sound I disliked very much as shrugged his shoulders, acting like he wasn't just going to pretty much make out with the ring.

"As you wish. I care not." He dropped the ring into Frodo's hands before ruffling his brown locks like you would do with a child and walked away as if nothing had happened.

I released the breath that I hadn't been aware that I was holding and saw Aragorn release the hilt of his sword.

I kept a wary eye on Boromir for the rest of the day, making a mental note to watch out for him. I had a bad feeling that something horrible was about to happen.


	4. Enter the Creepy Mines

_Oh I just finished my first John Green book, Paper Towns. Have any of you read his books? It made me cry at the end haha wow I've never cried at the end of a book before... Anyway heres is a longish chapter for you guys._ _Hugs and milkshakes for you all who alerted, favourited and reviewed! This is my first time writing an actual fight scene so sorry in advance if it's all wrong haha. Have a lovely day and don't forget to review. _

* * *

Hours later, the storm had gotten worse and I was pretty sure I had hypothermia. The raging wind didn't help either - I could barely see two feet in front of me. I was holding onto Pippin's cloak as a guide, although he wasn't doing as well either.

To put it bluntly, this sucked. My nose was running and my fingers were numb. I was in the middle of an internal rant thinking why in the world would some people like to hike for enjoyment when all of the sudden Legolas runs forward, oblivious to the storm.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" He shouted.

A what in the what?

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf boomed.

Fear immediately gripped me_. Oh shit he was _here_? As in, right now?!_

I tried to whip my head around to spot the other wizard but all my face came in contact with was a rage of snow. Blinded, I could hear a rather loud rumble sound above us and was vaguely aware that large rocks and mounds of snow beginning to fall.

"Oh _hell no_!" I screeched, shaking away the snow as I backed up against the wall of the mountain. I watched as chunks of stone fell from above us, crashing down the mountainside below, taking parts of the path we were standing on moments before with it. I pressed my back flat against the rock wall, trying to avoid the falling debris.

_Don't look down, don't look down._

"We must turn back!" Aragorn's voice was scarcely audible through the wind.

"No!" Gandalf shouted back.

A babble of voices sounded and I closed my eyes, thinking of a nice fire and reading a book back home. Everyone was suggesting which way to go and it made my head spin. I just wanted to get out of this place.

"…Let the ring bearer decide!" Gandalf thundered. All eyes turned to Frodo who squirmed uncomfortably, his nose bright red from the snow. Poor guy.

"We will go through the mines." He said in a confident voice.

The mines? Didn't Gandalf seem hell bent on _not_ going there?

The wizard sighed. "So be it."

* * *

After a long and gruelling climb back down the mountain we all collapsed tiredly in a clearing. By this time it was dark and I was bloody starving. Boromir began to distribute small rations of bread which I took gratefully, I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"We shall take a brief rest." Gandalf announced, looking quite tired as well.

"Ugh about time." I stood and begun stretching my arms, hearing cracks from my stiff joints. It wasn't long before Legolas joined me.

"What I wouldn't give for some McDonald's." I groaned. Golden fries, Big Macs, chicken nuggets…. I heard my stomach growl in agreement.

Legolas looked at me, not understanding my craving for fast food as my mouth was slightly ajar with longing.

"Elsa, you speak quite oddly at times, I am afraid I cannot understand you." The elf said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, vice versa dude."

Legolas quirked up a smile made me feel like my heart was melting but I quickly batted the feeling away.

"You are quite unlike other she-elf I have met before." He said softly. I snorted. Was that meant to be a compliment or?

"Well you aren't too bad either buddy."

"Where did you say you were from again?" I thought hard, thinking that I would have remembered the name by now, but no luck.

"I'm sorry, I've completely forgotten the name. It's a pretty place though." Legolas smiled and nodded.

"Most elven sanctuaries are beautiful."

I decided to use this chance to get to know him a little better since we were asking questions.

"What about you, where are you from?" I was curious, I had to admit. Was everyone as pretty as him where he came from? If so, that would totally be heaven on earth.

"I am from Mirkwood. I was raised by my father Thranduil. My mother was killed when I was quite young."

Now I don't know about you, but whenever someone says something like that, I have no idea what to say. But I felt a pang of sympathy then. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like growing up without a mother. Not thinking, I reached out silently, grasping one of his hands in my own.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said. I thought about my own mother and tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

We were both silent for a while, unsure of what to say. Then we heard loud footsteps come near us and we broke apart, not meeting each other's eyes.

"What are you two elves doing here?" Gimli questioned loudly. "We should be hurrying to Moria, my cousin would surely throw us a feast! Not this pathetic excuse for food." He waved around his loaf of bread wildly, before stalking away. I cracked a smile, he was hilarious.

"Yes, we must keep going." Aragorn muttered, already standing up. I sighed, it had barely been five minutes!

We continued to travel for some time, me chatting away with the hobbits for the duration of the walk, the moment with Legolas forgotten. Merry, Pippin and Sam told me about their home the Shire and of Gandalf's fireworks. In return I told them about my family and how annoying my younger sister was.

Finally after what seemed like hours we came to a stop in front of what looked like huge stone doors flanked by gnarled trees on either side. Interesting.

"The walls of Moria." Gimli announced. I looked up at it, peering around. The doors looked freaking impenetrable. What was that, iron? How were we meant to open this? Open sesame?

"So where's the door knob?"

"Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf said, ignoring my question.

And I kid you not, at that exact moment, the clouds departed to shine moonlight down on the door causing it to glow strange patterns. I stared at it in awe.

_Well that was convenient._

"It reads, The Gates of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak Friend and enter."

"What does that mean?" I asked. Pippin nodded in agreement.

"Simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors open." Sounded easy enough.

Gandalf then proceeded to mutter a few incoherent things and nothing happened. The group looked around questioningly.

"Well this sucks." I sighed after a few more tries from the good ol' wizard, taking a seat against the wall. A few of the hobbits followed suit by sitting next to me, leaning forward on their knees.

"Do you know how to skip rocks?" Pippin asked me. I shrugged and he demonstrated by throwing the pebbles into the dark lake in front of us, skidding them on the surface easily. The sound was loud in the quiet valley and I flinched.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that."

"Don't disturb the water!" Aragorn commanded.

"This is useless!" I heard Gandalf sigh angrily. Suddenly Frodo spoke up. I had heard his voice so rarely I almost jumped in surprise.

"It is a riddle. What's the elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf paused for a second.

"_Mellon_."

The gates began to creak open and I let out a whoop. I sprung up, eager to get away from the murky looking lake. It gave me the creeps and goose bumps formed on my arms just looking at it.

"Soon elves, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone!" Gimli bellowed.

I walked in, expecting to see it nicely warm and lit and filled with little dwarves that looked like Gimli. Instead I was greeted by a foul stench and dusty darkness. Moonlight shined in and I saw that _corpses_ strung all along the ground and I resisted a scream. Something horrible had happened here.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb." Boromir gasped. I saw Gimli's eye's pop open and he let out an enraged sob.

"No!"

I watched Legolas walk up to a corpse and rip out an arrow protruding from its chest and had to hold down the piece of bread that begun churning in my stomach.

"Goblins!" He cried.

Everyone turned when we heard a whipping sound from behind and we saw Frodo being _dragged_ away from something unseen, yelling at the top of his lungs.

I quickly rushed outside along with the rest of the Fellowship and came face to face with a giant octopus looking thing rising from the lake.

_Holy shit it was kraken. _

"Help!" Frodo shouted, trying to claw his way out from its grasp. Everyone seemed to immediately switch on to attack mode. Sam, Aragorn and Boromir lunged forward, hacking its tentacles with their swords. The kraken waved Frodo high in the air and I watched wide eyed as it began to open its gaping mouth, splashing lake water everywhere.

It was going to _eat_ him!

Then I remembered I had a weapon. I couldn't let him die.

Quickly I drew up my bow in trembling hands and nocked an arrow_. Think of what Haldir taught you_. Taking in a deep breath, I fired one directly into one of the eyes of the monster and saw that Legolas had done the same. Not having time to do my victory dance, it roared in fury and began to lash out, dropping Frodo in the process. Blinded, it swung its remaining tentacles wildly, one coming right for me.

Crap.

The impact landed on my stomach, knocking the breath from my lungs and I flew backwards, smashing into the wall.

"Elsa!"

"Into the mines!" Gandalf roared, waving his staff frantically. Aragorn and Legolas rushed towards me, each grabbing an arm and hauling me through the doors while everyone else ran through. I groaned in protest, it felt like my ribcage was on fire.

The creature let out an angry cry from behind and tried grab at us blindly but instead damaged the entrance pillars, causing it to crumble into rubble behind us, blocking the exit. We all stood in tense silence.

"Now we have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard." Gandalf muttered. His staff suddenly glowed light, and I thought it resembled a very large night light for a giant baby.

"Evangeline, are you alright?" He came towards me with a concerned look on his old face.

I managed a small smile. "Totally, probably some gnarly bruising but I should be fine." It hurt, but it was tolerable. I wasn't one to cry easily and I certainly wasn't going to start now. Legalos looked at me anxiously.

"I'm fine." I sighed, pushing myself up to stand. If it meant taking one for the team, whatever. I ignored the shooting pain and looked over to see Frodo looking a bit shocked, but fine nevertheless.

"You were quite impressive with your shot Elsa." Aragorn said, moving to stand by me. "One arrow and you hit the kraken's eye directly."

"Thanks." I grunted, secretly thrilled that he had praised me. I looked around for Boromir, wanting to stick my tongue out at him.

* * *

Inside in the mine was dark and dusty and I had to sneeze at least once every hour or so. I clutched my torso loosely, trying to ignore the pain. Legolas kept giving me glances but I just glared back. We walked in silence for a while and listened to our stampede of footsteps in the deathly quiet halls for the rest of the day. I hope I wasn't going to feel claustrophobic any time soon.

On the second day in the mines (well I had no way of telling the time, but I guessed it had been 24 hours or so) we came up a set of stairs and Gandalf paused briefly, lost in thought.

"I have no memory of this place." He said quietly.

"Are we lost?" Pippin squeaked.

"Of course not." Merry tried to reassure his friend. Everyone stood in an unsure silence, waiting for Gandalf to figure something out. I began to tap my foot.

"There's something down there." Frodo said, pointing into the dark depths.

My eyes widened and I began to panic, this was so not cool. One thing to be in a creepy mine but another to have freaky things in here too.

"Like dwarf zombies?" I said feebly. Gimli made a choking sound and I suddenly realised how insensitive that was. Looking down guiltily at my worn shoes I wanted to crawl into a hole and not come out.

"It is Gollum. He has been following us for three days." Gandalf answered. I stilled. Who the hell was Gollum? I looked around, wondering why no one else was partially bothered that we were being followed by a 'Gollum' thing except for me and Frodo.

"I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had ever happened." The hobbit said sadly. He looked so beaten I felt like giving the guy a hug then, but something told me that he wouldn't have appreciated it much.

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time we are given." Gandalf mused.

"Ah! It's this way."

Wise words from Confucius. We continued down a hall until Gandalf came to another stop.

"Let me risk a little more light." His staff shone a bit brighter and I gasped at the sight before us. We were standing in a huge caravan, held up by impossibly large pillars.

"Dwarven architecture is truly a sight to behold." Legolas muttered.

"The great realm of the dwarven city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf informed, seemingly transfixed on the enormity of this place as well. Our gazing was interrupted when Gimli suddenly let out a cry and rushed forward through a door ahead.

"Gimli!" We all ran after him, well the exception of me hobbling. We found him grieving over a stone tomb. Light shone from a window brightly, settling on a coffin.

"Here lies Balin, son of Hrundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared." Gandalf said solemnly. I stood still as I watched the dwarf wail over his fallen cousin and my heart went out to him. Gandalf walked around, inspecting the room before picking up an enormous book from a skeletons spider webbed grasp.

I looked around, this place was dustier than the last. I held back another sneeze.

"We must move on. We cannot linger here." Legolas said urgently, grabbing my hand. I twisted around to see his uneasy face.

Gandalf paid no attention to the elf and proceeded to read from the book, blowing off a hefty layer of dust. I looked around uncertainly. I could feel something in the air too.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall." He began. "The ground shakes. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. A shadow moves in the dark. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They are coming."

I felt a shiver come over me. It was like a horror story. I nearly jumped ten feet high when a clash came from behind me. The whole party turned to see Pippin standing next to a well with a very guilty look on his face. A skeleton had fallen down the well. I winced as I heard its incredibly loud journey down, cracking its bones and its echoes bouncing off the walls.

We are so screwed.

"Fool of a Took! Next time, throw yourself in, and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf roared. There was silence for a brief moment before I thought I heard something in the distance.

"Does anyone else hear drums?" I whispered. Everyone looked up, alarmed. Frodo then unsheathed his sword and it was glowing a brilliant blue.

"Why is it glowing?" I dared to ask, fear creeping up my spine.

"Orcs!" Legolas yelled. Boromir rushed to the door, before recoiling as two arrows shot through.

"They have a cave troll." He said gravely. I didn't have to be smart to figure out that that was very bad. He and Aragorn began to bar the door quickly with weapons of the dead.

"Stay back! Behind Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted to the hobbits. "You too Elsa, unless you can fight!"

Only one thing went through my mind. A battle was about to happen. A real one with me in it.

I swallowed thickly and I reached down to ready my bow. I'm wasn't going to be useless, that's for sure. I didn't waste months of hard training to hide behind Dumbledore!

But I couldn't help shrinking back when the sound of drums came closer.

I nervously knocked an arrow and backed up, eyes trained on the door. Ignoring my throbbing torso I took in a few deep breathes.

"Let them come!" Gimli bellowed, standing atop of his cousin's tomb, brandishing his axe high in the air.

My heart began to beat furiously when I saw the orcs begin to break holes in the door, their screeches loud and intimidating. My eyes bulged at the creatures. Their hands were twisted and disgusting looking, trying to claw their way into the room. Talk about giving children nightmares for the rest of their lives.

Legolas spared me a glance from the other side of the room, having his bow at the ready also. He gave me a nod of encouragement and returned his eyes to the door.

I didn't even have time to blink before they had broken the barrier. My eyes dilated at the sight of the sickening things but I fired nevertheless, striking one in the throat. My mouth dropped in horror as I watched it fall in a crumpled heap before it was trampled but its fellow orcs as they streamed through.

I had just killed someone.

"Elsa!" Legolas' cries shook me back to reality and I froze up in fear. _I can't do this. I can't do this_.

Dozens of orcs swarmed through the door, shrieking and waving their weapons.

I backed into the wall near Gandalf, trying to steady my hands to get another arrow at the ready. I dropped the arrow twice before I had it ready to fire.

Amidst my clumsiness I heard snarling and I looked up, my eyes falling on a sneering orc coming towards me with a sick grin on its face. I stumbled and pressed my back flat onto the wall, wishing I could just dissolve through. It felt like my limbs had been disconnected from my body and I stood there dumbly, eyes glued to the orc swaying towards me.

_I'm going to die. Goodbye cruel world. _

Suddenly I heard Pippin's cries as he rushed behind the orc and plunged his sword into the back of it with a loud squelch. Stunned, it fell at my feet with a thud, blood pouring from it's wound. I stared at it for a few seconds as Pippin rushed off.

_Did that really just happen?_ The black blood on my boots were proof enough.

My chest heaved and I leaned against the wall, half shielded from the battle as I watched my companions fight for a minute, in awe of their skill and I cursed myself for chickening out.

_It's okay Elsa! They aren't people. If you don't kill them, they'll kill you. Simple._

Gathering up my courage I drew another arrow and aimed for the ones that were going for the hobbits, I guessed everyone else could handle themselves.

One by one I saw the orcs drop and my hopes rekindled. _We were going to make it out here alive!_

Just as I thought we had won the battle, a huge smash resounded in the room and a troll that was possibly the ugliest thing I had ever seen burst in with a loud roar. I stared in shock as Sam was standing directly in front of it.

"Sam!" I yelled out. He was going to get squished!

I watched alarmed as the little hobbit ducked under its legs just as it brought down its huge mace, making a massive crack in the ground.

Everyone was focused on the troll now, slicing and firing at its head, arms and legs while it swung wildly going after all of my companions. Gathering my courage again, I fired at its eyes, trying to blind it. Suddenly Legolas leaped up onto its back and climbed onto his head and I lowered my arrow, in fear that I would hit him. I had no idea what was going on.

I just watched as the Legolas daintily fired several arrows into the troll's skull and jump off just before it caught his ankles, landing safely on the ground.

How does he _do_ that?

My eyes darted around the room and I realised I was being utterly useless in the corner. I saw that Merry was being corned by two orcs on the other side of the room.

This was my chance to prove I wasn't incompetent!

Wrenching my silver arrows from two dead bodies I ran towards him, dodging my fighting companions and falling bodies.

But just as I was within stone throwing distance of the hobbit I felt a hand grip at my ankle and it sent me flying forward, landing hard on my stomach. The impact made me gasp and tears began to spring in my eyes. Landing on the stone hard ground with an already bruised ribcage _hurt_.

I lay stunned on the floor for a few seconds before I realised that the hand was dragging me back. Panicking, I tried to grasp onto anything before I heard a strangled cry and I looked back. The orc that had grabbed me now had an arrow piercing its scalp.

I dragged myself upright and supported myself on a pillar, breathing heavily. I could smell the sick scent of blood and it made me want to throw up. My adrenaline was wearing off and I suddenly felt really really tired. Other than that, so far so good, I wasn't dead yet.

"Aragorn!" I whipped my head around just in time to see the man being knocked unconscious by the troll and my heart dropped to my stomach.

No, no, no. This wasn't meant to happen. We were meant to win and get out of here safe and sound.

The pressure of something on my back made my head spin around from Aragorn and I realized an orc had jumped onto my back. Freaking out, I stumbled backwards, trying to fling it off me. I felt its disgusting hands claw at my chest and I gathered all my strength and smashed it into the wall as hard as I could and felt it slip off my back, unmoving. I realized I had cracked its skull and swallowed the bile rising in my throat.

A scream then resounded in the room and everyone looked up. Everything seemed to go into slow motion then. I looked back and the only thing I saw was Frodo being impaled by the troll, causing him to collapse onto the ground in a crumpled heap and I felt my knees tremble.

Everyone saw red.

Pippin and Merry let out cries of fury and wildly stabbed at the troll, with little success. I automatically got an arrow at the ready, aiming for the troll's open mouth. I fired but missed it by a narrow streak and swore, the troll letting out a terrifying roar. It stumbled back from Merry and Pippin and Legolas came and fired in quick succession at the troll's skull, finally killing it.

A loud thud shook the floor as the troll's body hit the ground and I steadied myself by holding onto a pillar. My mind is only on one thing. Frodo.

Everyone hastily gathered around the fallen hobbit, with pained faces, me included. Had we failed? Was my journey over?

A now conscious Aragorn cautiously sat Frodo up with sad eyes. What happened next nearly made me jump out of my skin. Frodo opened his bright blue eyes and gasped a few gulps of air. How the heck was he alive?!

"He's alive!" Sam cried.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt." Frodo rasped.

"Dude, you just got stabbed by a pole, I'm pretty sure you should at least be a little hurt!" I said, not quite believing he was unharmed. Aragorn agreed with me, a look of bewilderment on his face.

Gandalf stepped forward with an unreadable expression on his face. "I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye."

We all watched as Frodo pulled open his shirt to reveal a shiny looking garment underneath.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Mr Baggins!" Gimli exclaimed. I had no idea what 'Mithril' was, but apparently it stopped Frodo from dying so I relaxed a bit.

A few blissful seconds passed before we heard the sound of more orcs approaching and I groaned. I was exhausted.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!"


	5. Still in the Creepy Mines

_This is a short chapter sorry guys. Hope you enjoy it and please review to let me know what you think!_

* * *

_EGilly: Aw yis, their reunion will be next chapter! Ahaha dwarf zombies. I felt a bit guilty writing that though, poor Gimli!_

_N.M Marquette: Oh thank you! I appreciate that you find this story well written. I try._

_Journey Dawn: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it so far._

_Satipheen: I'm pretty sure I would have reacted the same way as Elsa had, totally freaked out for that matter! I swear other OC's are just ok sure i'll forget about everything and go on this quest and adjusts in like 5 minutes. Just my opinion though :)_

* * *

I hurriedly got up and started pulling out my silver arrows from orc bodies, trying to ignore the black blood that stained them and followed everyone out of the tomb.

Everyone broke out into a sprint, the sound of orcs egging us on. I stumbled a few times but managed to pick myself back up. I was running so fast my muscles groaned in protest but I kept going, still holding my injured torso. Like always, I had no idea what was going on.

"This way!" Gandalf yelled, leading us through a huge hall. It was dark and the only thing I saw was an opening in the distance and tried to run a little faster.

There was a rumbling from above and I gasped as I looked up to see hundreds upon hundreds of orcs coming down the pillars. As Gandalf's light shone up on them they looked like little deadly insects as they swarmed down. I cupped my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. Everyone else seemed to see them too as Legolas yanked me behind him.

Now personally I thought that I had been holding up pretty damn well up to this point but the sight of hundreds of orcs surrounding us made my fear go through the roof. I started shakily uncontrollably and nearly dropped my bow.

The orcs neared and fell to the floor with heavy thuds and begun to circle us, jeering and screeching in their strange language. I was terrified to say the least. I clung to Legolas' sleeve fiercely, trying not to have a mental breakdown.

The orcs were even uglier up close.

I was vaguely aware that everyone in the Fellowship had formed a little circle with me in the middle, backs all facing me. Ha, I guess I was the damsel in distress right about now.

I couldn't focus properly, the orcs shrieks pounding in my ears. I hope I wouldn't faint anytime soon because it sure felt like that was a large possibility right about now. Gimli was shouting some rambling threats and Aragorn was very tense by the hunch of his shoulders.

A loud roar cut through the air and my blood froze. I turned to see a large orange glow from the end of the hall. The goblins suddenly stopped and started whimpering and backing away.

It felt like my heart was going to explode out from my chest because it was pounding so hard. What was going on?

I watched with wide eyes as a huge shadow cast the hall with a fierce glow. The ground started to shake beneath my feet and I wondered if the whole mine would collapse. Gandalf seemed to be frozen, rigid with terror.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you!" He whispered, making me panic even more.

"Run! Quickly!" He didn't have to tell me twice. I ran so fast I was nearly at the front of the group with Legolas. No way in hell was I sticking around for _that_.

I could hear the Balrog's or whatever its name was slow thumps of movement from behind us as we ran.

I would have run straight into Legolas and over the ledge if he hadn't of steadied me. I came to a hasty stop as the group halted. Wondering why we weren't still running for our lives, I reluctantly looked at the staircase that made me dizzy even thinking of stepping onto it.

_Oh, that's why. Where were the fences? The rails? The ground?!_

It seemed like on either side of the stone staircase below us was an endless fiery abyss.

I'm pretty sure I began hyperventilating at that point.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." Gandalf rasped, leaning heavily on his staff. I looked at him worriedly. He didn't look too good.

"Do as I say, swords are no more use here." The wizard urged. So we began descending down the stairs of doom with my eyes trained on the back of Legolas' head.

_Don't look down, don't look down. _

After about four or five flights of stairs Aragorn skidded to stop as did everyone else when I saw what looked like a gaping chuck of the staircase missing.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

I stood there open mouthed while Legolas jumped over, as light as fairy.

I shook my head angrily. How can he just jump across with the possibility of falling to his death and still look good?

"Elsa!" The elf turned and looked up at me, signalling me to jump. I looked back at the rest of the panting group.

_Woah, top priority here. _

But instead of jumping I stood there looking at the gap for a few moments, opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

"Um, my math isn't really that good but I'm guessing this jump is a few metres? I was never good at long jump!" I screeched.

"I will catch you!"

Whatever. Might as well fall to my death than get eaten by Mr Fireball who was coming at us. Taking a total Assassins Creed leap of faith I pushed myself forward, trying not to think of what would happen if I fell.

I was in the air for about .3 seconds before I began to panic, flapping my arms wildly before Legolas caught me. I leaned against him heavily for a moment, breathing rapidly before I composed myself.

I made it. I actually made it. Solid ground never felt so good.

I stood there anxiously waiting for everyone else to get over. With nail biting suspense the gang finally decided to hurry up and we began running again.

I could feel my calves burning and the sweat starting to drip down my back. How much further were we going to run? I thought between hurried breathes.

_Where was that bridge Gandalf keeps talking about? Oh, there it is. _

Before us was a sliver of a road and I sweat dropped. This was even worse than going down those no rail staircases! I swore under my breath.

"You want me to cross _that_?"

"Go!" Gandalf urged, a hint of desperation in his voice. I then realised I was holding up the line and took a deep breath, cursing whoever made this stupid bridge and sprinted forward, nearly collapsing with relief when I reached the other side.

"I'm alive!" I cried, kissing the floor before getting up and realising how filthy it was. I turned around expectantly to see everyone behind me but instead I saw that Gandalf was still on the bridge, facing the beast of all monsters.

"Holy crap!" It looked like a mixture of a massive demon and the sun. Flames licked at its body and it was carrying a giant whip that was probably as tall as a building.

How did that thing even exist?!

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf growled, his voice vibrating off the walls. I had to admit, he sounded pretty intimidating. His staff began to glow so bright I had to shield my eyes for a second. I heard Gandalf yell some other things but I couldn't hear anything other the sound of more bridge crumbling.

"Go back to the Shadow!" He roared. The Balrog hissed and cracked his whip menacingly, taking no heed to Gandalf's words.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" The wizard thundered and a loud crack was heard. The bridge was coming down.

The demon seemed oblivious to this and proceeded to place one large foot on the bridge and it gave way to his weight.

What was Gandalf still doing on there? Run!

We all watched the Balrog crumble and fall with half of the bridge, roaring with fury.

After an incredibly long second Gandalf got up wearily and turned to us, looking spent of all his energy. Members of the Fellowship heaved sighs of relief but I knew something was wrong.

"Hurry Gandalf!" I cried. Something bad was going to happen. It always did.

Too late. I watched with horror as a fiery whip wound itself around one of Gandalf's ankles and brought him to the ground. Frodo burst forward in screaming protest but Boromir held him back, fear in his eyes as well.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf ordered before disappearing under. I couldn't help but let out a scream and Legolas grabbed me by the arm and practically dragged me the rest of the way out.

_Gandalf_… I thought sadly.

All the hobbits collapsed in sobs as soon as we burst out into the blinding sun. From being in the dark mines for four days, it was really harsh. Gasping the fresh clean air I pulled myself up to lean on a rock, my head spinning.

Gandalf was gone.

* * *

Frodo seemed to be the most distraught of all and I gave him a pat on the shoulder trying to reassure him, but I don't know what of. That Gandalf was in a better place or that we lived?

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn ordered in a hard voice and I looked at him in shock.

We had just run for god knows how long through a total death trap and lost Gandalf and he wanted to start moving again?

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir cried. I couldn't help but agree with him this time.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn argued. He said something else but I was too tired to concentrate. I merely picked myself up and wheezed through my bruised ribcage. It hurt even more now.

Legalos came next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"We will be able to treat your wound soon. Do not worry." He said quietly. I gave him and exhausted smile.

"I do think you can as you say, hold your ground in a battle." He said. Pride surged through me as I looked up at him through my lashes and I wished I hadn't.

Legolas looked like he had stepped fresh out of a shower instead of having been running for hours while I on the other hand looked like a sweat drenched mess.

Sighing, I looked away from his perfectness and managed to crawl over to where Pippin was lying. I gave him a comforting hug. Poor buddy, he was probably traumatized. The little hobbit sobbed, trying to stop his tears.

"C'mon guys, this place is dangerous." I whispered.

I was never the one to be good at consoling people but I tried my best to mop up the hobbits and haul them to their feet and urge them to keep going. If what Aragorn said was true, I really did not want to wait and find out. As exhausted as I was, I knew we needed to keep moving.

We continued onwards at a pace far too fast for my liking. Everyone was too spent and in mourning to strike up any sort of conversation. In the tense silence I felt my eyes begin to droop and I fought hard to keep them open. I could feel my sides aching so much I could hardly stand it.

Stumbling one more step forward I could barely cry out before my face met with the ground and it all went dark.


	6. Is that FOOD?

_Here is chapter six my lovelies. Please review and give me your feedback as it is always appreciated._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or anything I mention here expect for my OC!_

* * *

"Uhhhmm?"

I could hear the crunch of a stone path beneath me - which was weird because I wasn't walking but it was fine by me though, I was dead tired.

After a few seconds of listening to the grovel of walking and a few grunts, I forced my mind to concentrate through the fogginess and my eyes cracked open about an inch. It took a moment for my vision to focus and when it did, I saw that I was staring at the back of a certain blond elf's head.

"You are awake, Lady Elsa." I think I straightened my back so fast I heard it click on protest. Legolas was carrying me.

"What happened?" I asked, clinging onto his shoulders. Why the hell was he carrying me? I wasn't _that_ slow at walking was I?

"You fainted." Pippin supplied, sounding more like himself.

Oh. That made sense then.

I noticed the change in his mood compared to the sobbing before and was glad. At least he wasn't miserable anymore.

Wait, how long had I been out for?

I cleared my throat. "How long was I you know… sleeping?"

"About half a day." Woah, what? I leapt off Legolas so abruptly that I nearly unbalanced both of us.

"I'm so sorry you had to carry me around for that long!" I gasped, turning a shade of pink.

Legolas had been carrying me. Great. I was filthy and covered to dirt from head to toe and there was a big possibility that I may or may have not dribbled on him. I grimaced.

But the elf only smiled at me kindly which made me want to smack him in the face because of his perfect gentlemanlyness.

"It was no problem for me, you were quite light."

"But mumbling the whole way!" Gimli said gruffly.

My mouth dropped into an 'O' shape and I turned away, even more embarrassed. I could feel the tip of my elvish ears glowing and I moaned internally.

_Why._

"So are we there yet, wherever we're going?" I said hurriedly, trying to change the topic. The sun was setting and I was pretty hungry. I looked around and accessed the area we were in. More greenery than the last place.

Aragorn squinted in the distance and nodded.

"We draw near. Hurry friends."

We walked for maybe an hour or so more and I was more than eager to just fall down and sleep for a month.

My mind blurred when I thought about Gandalf and I tried hard not to. We had lost our leader. The voice of reason. Although I didn't know him for long, I still mourned for the wizard.

After a few more heaving breaths and inward complaining, in front of us loomed a great forest and I quirked my head.

_This place seemed familiar… _

The cool shade of the woods was a huge relief from the constant blaring sun and I nearly cried because it felt so glorious.

"Stay close, young Hobbits!" Gimli said in a loud hushed voice I could only guess was the dwarf's version of a whisper.

"They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell… and are never seen again."

I swallowed nervously. Suddenly the woods didn't seem so welcoming anymore. I noticed that Frodo was having some sort of mini spasm, clutching his head in his tiny hands. I decided to shrug it off, he did that at least once a day, god knows why but he did. Probably to do with that freaky ring.

"Mr Frodo?" Sam said nervously.

I keep walking until I heard something that resembled faint beating. Confused, I tried to block everyone out. _Heart beats…?_

Realization hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Gimli continued. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" He bellowed and I nearly face palmed at how loud he was speaking.

Legalos and Aragorn looked around nervously, obviously realising how loud Gimli was as well.

Suddenly with a rustle of the trees and a gust of wind, a group of elves were surrounding us, eyes sharp and weapons drawn. I quickly backed up into Legolas, who had barely had enough time to draw his own bow up.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." I jumped at the familiar voice and my heart soared.

Aragorn boldly drew himself up, talking back in elvish that I did not understand.

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli urged, obviously very uncomfortable.

My heart nearly skipped a beat at the thought of going back out.

"I would rather stay here." I muttered. Everyone turned around to face me and I went scarlet. Whoops.

"Elsa?" Haldir said in surprise, eyes wide.

"Ugh thank god Haldir, I've been looking for you for weeks." I grinned. The Fellowship looked at me in immense confusion but I ignored them, moving through the elf guards and made my way to punch Haldir playfully in the arm.

"You are from Lothlórien?" Legolas said with a puzzled expression on his face. He was acting like this was the biggest plot twist in history.

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled. I saw Gimli and Boromir shake their heads in disbelief and I shrugged, holding onto Haldir's arm. I sighed, I didn't want to let go anytime soon.

"Well then," Haldir spoke up to the group.

"You all have now entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. Come, she is waiting."

* * *

I trudged next to the blonde elf happily, while the rest of the group followed. I sighed and dramatically put the back of my hand on my forehead, trying to act distraught.

"You have no idea what I have been through these past few weeks Haldir, I haven't had a shower in days. Does anyone even know what hygiene is around here? And what about a bed? Hello, I certainly do not sleep on the floor, do you know how bad that is for your back?"

My friend had a small smile on his face, obviously used to my pointless rants.

"I must say Elsa, you keep a strange company." He nodded back to the group behind us, who were still looking wearily at me.

"Four Halflings, two men, a dwarf and another elf." I saw his eyes flash.

"Quite the group to behold."

I shrugged.

"They're cool." I breathed in the familiar fresh Lórien air but winced at the large intake of breath, immediately regretting the action. Haldir looked at me, concerned.

"Are you hurt?"

I looked anywhere but him, not wanting to make a big deal of it, knowing how he would react. Haldir had this thing about being super protective over me, it was kind of annoying really.

"Oh nothing, just a little bruising." The lie slipped through my teeth easily. I knew it had gotten worse in the last day or so.

"I know when you do not tell the truth Elsa, because you are not very good at it." I rolled my eyes, letting go of his arm.

"Okay whatever, it's a little scratch. I can handle it."

Then Haldir did something I did not expect him to do. He raised his palm and pressed it softly against my stomach. I flinched back because it was total an invasion of space and that it did actually hurt. Knowing I'd been caught out, I swore under my breath and turned away.

"Aren't elves meant to be gentlemanly or something, because that was totally an invasion of space!"

He looked at me apologetically. "I am sorry, _mellon_. But you would not have told me about your injuries and they must be attended to."

"_You _must be attended to." I retorted, fully aware that what I said made no sense. My mood softened when I saw that Haldir looked a bit hurt and I moved back closer to him, my arm brushing against his.

"I've missed you, you know." My voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it.

"As have I." He replied quietly.

We then stopped at a very green clearing. Pillars laced with gold held up the gazebo we stood under as we waited.

I could sense Galadriel before I saw her. She had a sort of airy aura as I had come to recognise. Haldir sensed it too and we straightened up and the Fellowship followed our lead. It was a moment before Galadriel and Celeborn descended down the stairs, hand in hand looking very much like a royal couple - which they kind of were.

I couldn't help but grin when I saw the Lady of Light, finally feeling a sort of security than I had been missing for the past few weeks. The pair regarded the group intently, Galadriel's eyes ghosting over mine.

"We welcome you, fellowship." Celeborn said clearly.

"But tell me, where is Gandalf, for I have much desire to speak with him."

The tension and distress that appeared amongst the group was almost palpable and I swallowed thickly.

"He has fallen into shadow…" Galadriel mused softly next to him, transfixing us with her tone.

Aragorn sent a downcast gaze to the ground.

"Yes, he fell to the shadows in the mines of Moria, by a Balrog a monster of flame." The group let out small whimpers and I held onto Haldir's arm a little tighter, trying to block the image of Gandalf falling out of my mind.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all...Yet hope remains while the company is true."

I found immediate comfort in Galadriel's words as it seemed did the rest of the company. We defiantly needed hope right now.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil."

And she couldn't have been more right. Taking that as the end of the conversation, the group turned to follow elves that had appeared to lead us to where I assumed our bedding and food was. Part of me wanted to follow Galadriel and get some answers but I decided food was more important. I could always ask her in the morning.

I started to follow everyone before Haldir caught my arm.

"Not before we attend to your injury first." I looked up at him with my best puppy dog eyes.

"But….food." I said with a pout. The elf merely shook his head and lead me in the opposite direction from where everyone else was going. I caught a glimpse of Pippin and Legolas' heads turning my way before we disappeared behind the trees.

Relenting, I sighed loudly and followed Haldir to one of the healing houses, where two elves were waiting for me, bowing as Haldir dragged me through. He gave me a stern look as to say _stay here and get treated or I will kick your butt _and exited the room.

I sat quietly as they worked on my bruises, rubbing ointment in the injury as I flinched at contact but I relaxed. Being back amongst the elves calmed me. Something about their graceful flow and peaceful aura made them my favourite race on Middle Earth, not to mention I was one now as well.

After a few minutes or so, they two elves finished treating my sides and I stood up wearily, relieved that it was taken care of. Not more wheezing and hobbling for me, I thought happily. Now I can eat!

My stomach growled and I thanked them, awkwardly bowing before hurrying back up the path.

I began to hum to myself as I walked when I was met with another elleth who seemed to be waiting for me. Trying to hide my annoyance, I stared at her blankly.

"Lady Galadriel sent these for you." She said in a soft voice as she handed me a folded dress, a comb and a bar of soap.

"She thought you would find these useful." Staring at the bar of soap I snorted. Was this her way of telling me I was in desperate need of a bath?

"Tell her I am very grateful." I said and turned back and headed to the baths. I tried remembering the last time I had a shower and decided not to because I probably couldn't remember, as disgusting as that was.

Reaching the bath house and peering if anyone was there, I set down my pile of things carefully when I deemed the coast was clear and started stripping off my filthy clothes. Peeling them off my body felt amazing and I dipped into the hot water and sighed contently, being careful of my ribs.

The water instantly relaxed me, as if the liquid was replenishing my strength. I let my body relax before I began to furiously scrape away the dirt that layered my skin and dunked my hair in, rubbing hurriedly with the soap.

I sunk into the water, glaring at my reflection. Everyone was eating right now, while I was washing away the caked dirt. It wasn't fair how guys could care less about hygiene and go straight to eating without a care. Why did I have to be female and worry about these kinds of things?

After a thoroughly good clean I climbed out and dried myself quickly, feeling extremely refreshed. Yanking on the dress that Galadriel had sent me, I noticed that it was a pretty garment. Quite tight fitting and pale green laced with gold in colour, I twirled to admire it, peering into my reflection in the water. I finally felt like a _girl _again.

With fast hands I pulled my hair into a wet plait, wringing out the rest of the water. Heading back out I followed the sound of loud conversation and burping. I smirked to myself. _Typical._

"Elsa." Haldir? I turned and waved at the approaching elf. He neared me and I saw the smile as he noticed my fresher and much cleaner state. Bending down, Haldir took my hand in his own and kissed my knuckles.

"Lady Galadriel would like an audience with you, as would I."

My smile fell a bit when I glanced back at the direction of the noise. I peeked through the trees and saw Gimli shoving morsel after morsel into his mouth, still mumbling about his distrust of elves. Merry and Pippin drinking through pints of ale and Aragorn smiling faintly at the sight. Boromir also seemed less up tight, conversing with Sam and Frodo about something unknown. My eyes searched for an eighth person but he wasn't there. I looked around, craning my neck.

"Um, sure. Okay." Tearing my eyes away I turned to follow Haldir, a little disappointed that I wasn't joining my companions.

After much climbing, walking and trekking, we emerged to a raised platform in front of a vast lake, where a large marble table was set up and piles upon piles of food littered the cloth. Galadriel was sitting at the head of the table, looking as glowing as ever.

I moved to take a seat to the left of her while Haldir sat opposite to me. I opened my mouth to speak but Galadriel raised her hand before I could.

"I know you must have questions Evangeline and the answers will come in good time. Please, help yourself. You must be hungry after your journey."

I opened my mouth again but she simply shook her head and I took the cue to shut up. Huffing quietly, I began to pile my plate with elvish delicacies fully intending to eat my weight in bread.

I wondered what Legolas was doing.


	7. 21 Questions

_Sorry I've been updating a lot slower lately, I wrote the first couple of chapters in about one night believe it or not (it resulted in a large word document) and just posted them edited and separately within a week or so that's why I updated quickly. But I'll try get them out faster. Thank you for alerting and putting this story on your favourites but c'mon people don't be shy, review! Hope you guys are having a lovely start to the week.  
_

* * *

_AquaDiamond-Girl: Hmm is that a good thing? Haha_

_KrystylSky: Thanks! I will :)_

* * *

I tried my best to block out the sound of the flutes and harps into the background as I munched my way through a cake looking thing. It looked so perfect I almost didn't want to eat it, but then again I had thought about that with most of the food on the table as well and they all ended up on my plate and into my mouth one way or another.

So I just shrugged it off and ate them with no guilt at all and focused on the taste - which was amazing by the way.

I knew I probably looked pretty uncivilized right about now but hey I hadn't eaten a proper meal in weeks so it was safe to say manners weren't that important as of this moment.

Shoving more food in my mouth, I tried to ignore the masses of green on the table. I was never very fond of fruit and vegetables.

Through my muching, I could see Galadriel watching me from the corner of my eye and decided to eat a little more delicately for her sake. Maybe it was time to actually _use_ the cutlery…

But about ten minutes or so of me stuffing my face and the elves gliding magically around me refilling drinks and such, I decided that that was enough food for the day. Setting my plate aside, I wiped off crumbs from my chin in a very unladylike manner and cleared my throat, trying to compose myself.

Time to find out what the hell was going on.

"So," I began. The she-elf turned to me. She seemed to be prepared for the questionnaire I was about to unleash on her and blinked slowly, waiting for me to begin with a patient smile.

"Why am I here?" I gestured to the space around me. It seemed like a fairly easy question to start off with. Haldir sat quietly opposite me, setting his plate aside carefully. Galadriel just looked at me, impossibly long hair blowing faintly in the wind.

_Ugh she's so elegant. Even when she's creepily staring at me. _

Well I don't really know what I wanted to hear but I had expected I don't know, maybe something about a ridiculous prophecy or that I held vital information from the future or a cryptic message or something. Something at least remotely epic. But the next words from Galadriel definitely did not live up to my expectations or even answer my damn question.

"Why indeed."

I felt my eye twitch at her reply. I knew Galadriel was never a really to the point woman but that answer did not cut it for me honey.

I fiddled with a piece of cloth and waited a few moments and it seemed like she wasn't going to say anything more.

I looked at her and she looked back.

Nothing.

Drumming my fingers on the table noisily, I decided to move on and ask another question.

"You knew I was coming. That's why you trained me in my dreams?"

A nod.

"Am I… _meant_ to be here?"

Another nod.

"Why am I an elf?" I asked, pointing to my ears. Galadriel looked at me with an innocent expression.

"Did you not express your desire to be an elf to me before, or do I stand incorrect?"

This I scowled at. Yes, many weeks ago I had told Galadriel that I wished that I was an elf. It seemed like a cool idea then. You got to be beautiful, you lived forever and you were possibly the most graceful creature in all of Middle Earth. I pouted slightly. I guess being an elf beat being a woman in this place anyway.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" More of a statement than a question. Even though I already knew from my injuries I wanted to hear someone say it out loud for the sake of my sanity.

"No."

I closed my eyes and let the confirmation sink in. My voice dropped low.

"Will I ever be able to go back home?"

The Lady of Light looked at me with her azure eyes and I felt my stomach twist into a knot, afraid of the answer she was going to give me. It was utterly impossible to read her face.

"Evangeline, you will find your way back home. When or how, it is up for you to decide. You are a part of this tale now. I had given you warnings and made sure you were prepared."

This I snapped at. She had _informed _me? Fat lot of 'informing' she did.

"Well I never thought you would actually do it!" I suddenly shouted, rising from the table. I felt my anger boiling up inside of me. I had had enough.

I was sick of her vague answers and rhetorical questions. I wasn't in the mood for weird riddles and half answers. I mean, I can be a patient person but a girl has her limits.

Galadriel's face stayed impassive at my outburst and Haldir stood too, ready to stop any altercation.

I needed to get away for her for the fear I would launch myself at her and start a classic cat fight. Not like I could actually do it but it seemed pretty tempting.

"If you would _excuse me._" I gathered myself up and stormed from the table, not caring if I disrespected the Lady of Light. I could hear Haldir's footsteps behind me and I swore under my breath. I didn't want to deal with anyone right now and that included him.

"I want to be alone." I snapped. The elf hesitated for a second but caught the material of my sleeves and I growled. _Damn those huge things!_ I tried to pull away, twisting this way and that but we both knew he was stronger than me.

A small tug was all Haldir had to do to draw me to his chest and I collapsed into it, breathing heavily and trying not to cry.

"When will I see my family again Haldir? How am I going to get home?" I asked hoarsely.

His misty eyes looked far away as he tried to comfort me, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I am certain you will find your way home. You have my word." I let out an angry laugh and pushed away, holding him at arm's length.

What did he know?

"You knew I was coming." My voice was steadier now, but not by much. I saw the slight flare of his nostrils and rid myself completely from his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me? What is _wrong_ with you?" I was aware that my voice was piercingly loud in the quiet forest, but I didn't care. My life was going down the drain, or the life I had was anyway.

"Please, calm down _mellon_." He reached out a hand but I batted it away.

"Go away." I said, marching off. I heard Haldir still following me at I spun around, sending him a warning glare. I was that close to losing it.

"I'm serious." The elf shifted, conflicted for a moment before bowing slightly and walking slowly away. I didn't look back again.

Trudging my way through trees and wandering off the main path I trampled on flowers in my way, not caring about the nature. I was angry, confused and most of all scared. I was terrified. What was I going to do in a world where my parents weren't in? Who would I go for advice? For protection? What about my future, if I even had one anymore?

Here I was, a seventeen year old _elf, _apparently on a perilous quest that determined everyone's lives in this bloody place. You have got to be kidding me. The biggest responsibility I had back home was babysitting my sister's rabbit when she was away on a school trip and it had ran away. _It bloody ran away._ I could care less about Frodo and the ring. The guy hasn't even spoken more than a few lines to me.

I let out a growl of frustration. I wanted to tear my hair out, but I didn't. Instead I sank to the ground and onto a very comfy grass bed, lying flat out on my back. I let the wind and the setting sun calm my mind.

* * *

I think I fell asleep.

Getting up groggily, I realised that the sky had gotten dark and a cold chill permitted the air. I wrapped my arms around my body as I looked around tiredly and my eyes drank in the beautiful sight.

The forest at night was enchanting. The trees seemed to be glowing in the bathing moonlight and I stood, staring dumbly for a few minutes. They reminded me of the lights back home and I sighed.

I then looked around properly, realising that I shouldn't really be out this late. It was quite dark and no one was around. I suddenly felt really lonely.

Finally tearing my eyes away from the scenery I wandered around aimlessly. I had pretty much no idea where I was and where any of the Fellowship were.

_Great idea to fall asleep Elsa._

Oh well, everyone was probably asleep anyway.

After a while of walking I found myself in a clearing that I realised was the outdoor archery range. Sighing at this familiar place I slid down against a large trunk, staring off into space.

"Lady Elsa?" A quiet voice caught my attention and I nearly leaped up into the air in surprise. With my heart beating erratically I came face to face with Legolas, who was looking at me, perplexed.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked softly. I blinked a few times, thinking of what to say.

_Wow his eyes looked pretty in the light. _Giving myself a mental slap I hauled myself up, awkwardly scratching the back of my neck.

"Uh well… " What was a decent excuse? Eh, screw it.

"I was sort of mad about something, so I just wandered around and kind of nodded off and here I am." I laughed nervously. Why was I so nervous?

Legolas nodded, listening carefully.

"What are _you _doing here?" Then I noticed he was holding onto his bow and realised that he must have been practising. I gave him a look.

"Really, your practicing now? Aren't you meant to be asleep or something?"

I cocked my head. Wait, did he _even_ sleep? I tried to think of anytime I had seen him slumbering away. I came up with nothing.

"I am not tired." I folded my arms at the reply.

Did this dude ever get tired? Or hungry? Or even _complain_ a bit? He seemed to be upbeat and positive throughout the journey. It annoyed me. I wondered what it would take to bring the elf's mood down.

We stood in a brief silence and I found myself staring at the hand that held his bow and my eyebrows quirked together.

"How can you even see in the dark?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be catty, I was genuinely curious. I was practically blind here. Without the moonlight all I could make out were the outlines of trees. Legolas tilted his head curiously at me.

"You cannot?"

"Hey buddy, I'm not a superhuman like you or anything."

"But you are an elf." He insisted.

"Yes I am a bloody _elf_." I half yelled, unable to control my temper. I heaved at the reminder that I was not a human girl but a different creature in a world that was not my own.

Then I realized what I had said felt the heat creep up my neck and I flushed, embarrassed that I had shouted at him.

_Get it together Elle. You're a wreck! _

"I- I'm sorry." I blurted out.

Not waiting for his reply I turned, running in the direction I had come from.

I didn't know where I was going. Even though I just had a nap I suddenly felt extremely tired. I tried to navigate myself around the forest.

Why was it so dark! The moon had hid itself behind some shifting clouds, bathing Lórien in a brief darkness.

I literally could not see a thing. It was during these times when all the horror movies I've ever seen decide to assault my thoughts and I tried not to overreact.

_They are just movies. Creepy murderers who lurk in forests wearing hockey masks AREN'T REAL._

I felt along the trees to get at least some sort of direction. I decided to head north because everyone goes north right?

Hearing only the crunching of my own steps, my plan wasn't working _too_ badly until my foot got caught in some roots I felt my feet unbalance.

Letting out a small squeak of surprise I prepared for impact. I squeezed my eyes shut and automatically my hands went forward, trying to protect my face from making contact with the ground.

It didn't.

My body didn't crash to the ground. I slowly peeked one eye open and saw Haldir, holding me upright by my arms.

"Elsa." He sounded relieved. I wondered if he had been looking for me this whole time.

"In the flesh." I mumbled, standing up and dropping into a sarcastic curtsey. The elf sighed and took me by the hand.

"You need some rest. Come." It was a command. I laughed mockingly, trying to pull away.

"Big scary marchwarden ordering me around." I yanked my hand again but it seemed like Haldir had a stone grip on me.

"Elsa please." I saw his jaw clench in frustration. He was trying to be patient with me and I knew that I was making it extremely difficult for him. Even elves had their limits.

"I can handle myself! Let _go._" I growled, becoming angry that he wasn't releasing me.

"No." His one word answer made me see red. It was just so blunt, like he was talking to a five year old refusing to take a bath. I was furious.

"Why do you care so much anyway, you're not my boyfriend or anything!" I spat, eyes piercing. I felt his grip slacken a tiny bit.

Taking my chance I tried to bolt away, but Haldir had already pinned me to the trunk of a tree, hands on either side of me. I could see that his shoulders were tense and he was looking way too serious for my liking.

"Elsa, I'm not going to repeat myself. Come with me."

I leaned my head forward so our faces where only barely inches apart.

"_Make me_." I hissed.

I don't know if it was the fact that I hadn't had a good night's sleep in about a month or that I missed my family and everything that came with living the in twenty first century that made me extremely on edge, but it did.

I was just about to come up with a very creative threat followed by an action involving my knee connecting with the part no male wishes to be kicked in when the next thing I knew was that Haldir's lips on my own.

My body instantly froze up with contact.

_Haldir was kissing me._

My first thought was to jerk away and but my frazzled hormones got the better of me. Instead of resisting I felt myself melting into him, reaching my hands to clasp around the back of his neck as I closed my eyes. I really just didn't care anymore at this point.

Reaching up I tangled my hands in his hair, humming into his mouth. His locks were unsurprisingly silky smooth and I twirled my fingers in them. _This guy totally uses Pantene._

I wondered if Legolas' hair was this nice too.

Crap. Legolas.

It was like I was jolted back into reality and I pulled away, giving Haldir's chest a little push back. I was suddenly very aware of how close we had been, almost chest to chest.

"Just… take me to my room." The words rushed out in a tangle, barely reaching my ears. I felt my cheeks burning and my eyes were trained on the ground, the trees, anywhere but the person standing in front of me.

…And then I wished I hadn't looked around. Because not far away I saw the other elf that had popped up into my mind, facing us with his face impassive. He had come after me when I ran from him.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Could this day get any worse?


	8. Wonderful Lórien

_Sorry I took a while to update, I had a writers block! I hope you like the chapter, I'm happy with the way it came out. As always thank you and review._

* * *

I hate myself. I really do. In my short seventeen years of life I haven't really done anything to disappoint anyone. Ever. Well except for now.

Sure, a dropped grade here, not picking up the milk on the way home there but this seemed like the biggest let down on my behalf to date.

Introducing boy problems. Or err, elvish boy problems to be exact.

Looking over, Legolas' face was pretty impassive but I knew disappointment when I saw it. Or something along the lines that this was and felt wrong. I instantly felt horrible, but I didn't exactly know why.

Yes, Legolas was good looking and gentlemanly and perfect and maybe I had a tiny crush on him but why did kissing Haldir feel like I cheated on him in a way? Maybe it was because he actually saw me do it. I mentally kicked myself.

_Well there goes my chance with him. _

I inhaled shakily. We locked eyes for a brief moment, Legolas and I but we might as well hadn't because not even a second later he turned his back and just walked away, back into the density of the forest.

I crammed my lips together until they were white. I wanted to smack Haldir in the face. No, I wanted to smack myself in the face. I always knew that Haldir liked me but I never knew how much.

After months of spending time together he decides to kiss me now? In front of Legolas? Great timing.

"I…" Haldir started but I put up my hand to stop him.

"I'm tired. Just take me to where I'm staying." I mumbled.

"Elsa…"

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk." I said quickly.

Okay I knew I was acting like a total bitch but my mood was so sour I couldn't even look at him in the eye. After that I didn't say anything else. I followed him in complete silence as he led me to my tent which was set up in the same clearing where the rest of the Fellowship were except more hidden to the side. I'm guessing the elves tried to save me a bit of privacy as I was the only female travelling with a bunch of males and this was probably one of the last times I was going to have any time completely alone for a while.

Aragorn was still awake unsurprisingly, perched at the bottom of a tree smoking out of his pipe by the small fire. He glanced up as we approached and nodded to us. I nodded back.

Haldir paused at the front of my tent and I immediately dived in, shutting the flaps. I heard him sigh and stand there for a moment, before walking away.

I crouched in my tent for a moment, unsure of what to do. The small room was lit by a few candles and I appreciated the interior for a moment. It was small, but I could work with that. There was a low bed on the left side, a bench and someone had brought my things in and they sat in the corner neatly.

Suddenly exhausted I reached up to my hair and took the plait out, shaking my now puffy locks free. I felt awful, treating Haldir like that. My mind flicked to Legolas and I punched the pillow.

Not wanting to think about anything, I crawled into the bed and buried my face under the blankets. This would always be the time where I would grab my iPod and listen to depressing songs for hours but since I couldn't do that, I resorted to twisting the blankets uneasily between my fingers and let my mind beat itself up before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke in the morning to the sound of clanging pots and activity outside. I looked through my half open eyes and peered around my now bright tent. I guessed it was about early noon.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and stretched, shaking out the sleep and being careful of my ribs. When the aching pain did not come, I peered down at my torso and saw the swelling had gone down considerably. Curiously, I prodded at a rib with my index finger. It hardly hurt at all. A grin formed on my face.

After a minute of shuffling around and pinching to make sure it was pretty much healed I collapsed back into bed.

But despite my healed body I wasn't entirely motivated for the day. Being the teenage girl full of angst I was, I didn't want to get up and I didn't want to see anyone when I remembered about the night before.

Sighing, I snuffled further into the blanket. The bed hadn't been anything special, but it was so comfy to me I sank into it, listening to whatever was going on outside. Everyone was awake probably. Legolas included.

I lay immobile for a while longer when I heard Pippin's timid voice speak up.

"Should we… wake her? Elsa's been asleep for a while." I narrowed my eyes.

_No, you should not wake her. _

He earned a few grunts from the rest of the Fellowship.

"She did not come to camp until late, let her rest." Aragorn's voice.

"Where was she?" Merry piped up. "I haven't seen her since yesterday morning."

"It is none of your concern." Aragorn replied. My respect for Aragorn just went up 50 points.

"She was with Haldir." Legolas. I blew a quiet raspberry.

"What do you think they were doing?" Always Pippin, the curious one. I heard a thump and then a yowl of protest - no doubt from the hobbit that had just spoken.

"You don't go asking these questions Pip. It's obviously private." I rolled my eyes. What was so private about Haldir?

I heard a rip of bread and slow chewing.

'It's good that she's home now I guess. That elf must have missed her. I could see it." I heard someone abruptly get up and begin to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bellowed Gimli. There was no answer.

Pippin continued talking, unfazed.

"I mean I can see how their relationship works, Elsa's loud and outgoing and he's the voice of reason and-"

I had had enough. They thought that me and Haldir were a couple.

Rising from the bed I whipped back the tent flaps angrily, causing everyone to turn their heads towards me. I didn't look at any of them as I stormed pass. I wordlessly picked up a bowl of hot stew and made my way down the opposite direction of them all in exactly ten seconds.

"What's wrong with her?" Another thump.

I was too far away to hear the argument that followed as I continued down the path. I hadn't realised how hot the bowl was and I could feel it burning my fingers but I kept a firm grasp.

I used my free hand to shield the sunlight flitting from the trees as I walked. It was a perfect day, surprise surprise.

Deciding that I was a decent distance away from the Fellowship, I chose a nice looking fallen trunk and plonked myself down, swinging my legs.

The stew wasn't that bad, a bit thick for my taste but I drank it down anyway. Smacking my lips it reminded me of gravy which lead to the thought about fries and I was momentarily depressed about craving twenty first century food. The elves could dish some pretty good grub but nothing compared to lasagne or hotdogs.

_Don't think about delicious foods now Elsa. _

I sighed loudly, strumming my fingers against the wooden bowl.

It sure was going to be awkward with Haldir and Legolas for a while and I'm pretty sure I wasn't going to be speaking with Galadriel anytime soon.

Yup, what a way to alienate myself.

I stayed hunched by the trunk for a while, letting the sun settle on my face and the wind curl at my fingers. I really wished I had a clock or something, anything to tell the time.

I think at one point a squirrel or some sort of animal scurried past and nearly gave me a heart attack. My eyes flew open and I was on my feet in an instant.

Well I had learnt at least one useful thing from this journey, the ability to be alert and ready at all times.

I looked around cautiously and a sudden blue fabric caught my eye. My vision trailed to a dress that was folded neatly near the trunk I had been sitting on that had probably been waiting for some time. I surveyed the area, no one was around.

Walking up to it, I bent down and picked it up. The material was unbelievably soft and I rubbed my fingers into it.

Who the hell would leave me a dress? And how did I not even notice? Yeah, I may be accustomed to being alert but it didn't mean I didn't lack on the job. Shrugging, I didn't really care who left it for me, probably one of the elves that doted on Galadriel's every word.

I quickly ducked behind a bush, checked that the coast was clear and changed into the garment. Again, it was tight fitting and pretty and thank the lord it didn't have those huge sleeves. I twirled a few times, letting a small smile creep onto my face.

I had come to the conclusion that I had isolated myself for a while and it was time to join civilization again. Tracing my steps I attempted to find my way back to the Fellowship. It took a while and I got lost twice but I made it back.

Instead of walking straight into the area, I hid behind a tree first and peered around. I expected Aragorn and Gimli to be enjoying a smoke and the hobbits running around but no one was there. The camp was empty.

Where did everyone go? And without me?

I raised my eyebrows.

_Rude_.

Quietly I made my way to where the fire had been and laid my green dress down on the grass. Everyone else's gear was still mostly here, thrown in cluttered piles which littered the site.

Feeling extremely left out I sat down on the grass, playing with someone's bag straps.

"Fine whatever, I'll just hang out with myself. I don't need them." I muttered under my breath.

I must have been mumbling to myself because I heard a trickle of a laugh behind me. Jumping slightly I turned around to see a pretty elleth trying to cover her smile with her sleeve.

"I am sorry," She giggled.

Slightly embarrassed, I started laughing too.

"No it's fine. I often ramble to myself. Do you need something?"

The she-elf remembered what she had come for and tried to straighten her expression.

"Your friends are currently dining, do you wish to join them?"

"Yeah, sure."

I got up and walked alongside the elf, glad to be in the company of a female finally.

"So what's your name?" I asked. I was determined to become friends with her. Weeks with a bunch of males made me desperate for the company of the same sex.

The elf looked down at the ground bashfully, as if she couldn't believe I was trying to make conversation with her. She seemed young, around my age. Obviously I knew she was years and years older, but I figured she was a youth, or whatever the elves considered young and branded her within my age group roughly, therefore she was a perfect candidate for a best friend.

"My name is Áriel." She said in her musical voice.

My eyes bulged.

"Like the mermaid?" I whispered. I couldn't help it, my inner Disney lover sprang out. I imagined what she would look like with red hair instead of blonde. Close enough.

Áriel looked confused for a moment before replying.

"I am not sure…" _Just say yes that would make my life._

I shook my head, letting go of my ten year old hopes. In my mind she was a mermaid and that's all that mattered.

"Never mind, nice to meet you Áriel, I'm Elsa." I offered her a hand to shake and she looked down at it, eyebrows furrowed. I retracted my hand awkwardly. The elf grinned, showing a set of perfect pearly white teeth and ignored my weird future gesture.

"Yes, I know your name. Haldir speaks about you often."

I raised my eyebrows. "He does? How do you know?"

"Our families are quite close, Haldir and I are good friends." She bit back a smile.

I tilted my head. I scanned her face carefully and took in her slightly pink cheeks. This chick totally likes him! I kicked the ground. Great, the first girl friend I make and I had already made out with her crush. Good start.

"That's… cool." I managed. We continued to talk about nothing in particular for a while. It was when she started telling me about her and Haldir when they were children it got a little awkward but hilarious at the same time.

I learnt that when Haldir was little Áriel would snatch his toys and he would make a big fuss. How he would pout when she would win a race through the trees but would always be the one to offer her the last biscuit at the end of the day. Yup, sounded like Haldir all right.

On the third story we stopped in front of a set of white stairs leading upwards and I could hear the noise of plates clattering and cheerful conversation.

"Your friends are up there."

I smiled at her, glad for the girl talk.

"Thanks Áriel, we should meet up again while I'm here."

"That would be nice." The elf bowed her head formally and left with a small wave and I was left standing alone with the sound of laughter drifting over me.

I was suddenly nervous.

C_alm down, you have nothing to be sorry about. _

Which was totally true.

Breathing in a deep breath, I made my way up the stairs, holding my dress up so I didn't trip. Everyone was seated around a long table, talking and making jokes. Thankfully they didn't stop when I came. No one really even spared a glace my way as I sat down quietly next to Aragorn.

"Hello." He said. Nodding at me, he took a moment to notice my change of wardrobe and clean hair.

"Hi." My voice sounded awfully timid and I coughed violently. Aragorn spared me one more glance before turning back to his plate.

Relieved, I decided that it was safe and began to collect small rations onto my plate. I noticed Legolas looking at me from further down the table and I rolled my eyes. Would it kill him to be subtle?

My presence went mostly undetected for about seven seconds before Pippin spotted me.

"Elsa! Elsa!" He waved his little hands in the air, trying to get my attention. I heaved a sigh and waved back to the hobbit.

"Where were you last night lassie?" Gimli grumbled, eyes focused on some soup in front of him.

"The halflings would not stop asking about you." Merry shrugged from next to him and I smiled, it was cute in a way.

"Just wondering." I said vaguely, spreading some jam on my own piece of bread.

"Best not to wonder alone at night girl, even if you are in Lórien. No one would be there to protect you." Boromir muttered. I eyed him up as he ripped through a bone. Did he not see how capable I was of fighting? He must have known by now I knew how to at least defend myself.

"Well I wasn't alone." I huffed.

I saw the hobbits nudge each other and Aragorn shot them a look which made them stop. I smiled and bit into my meal.

It was like eating with all of your cousins and aunts and extended family on a holiday. Gimli poking fun with Legolas, Sam expressing his fascination with elven food, Frodo even having a small smile on his face, Pippin and Merry arguing and Boromir being the voice of reason.

I sat back with Aragorn with amusement and watched our little group. The feast went well into the night and it was when Gimli announced that he was stuffed, everyone seemed to take the cue that it was time to go.

Rising from our seats we all made our way through the now dark forest, me squished between Pippin and Merry's idle banter.

"I blow better smoke rings than you Merry, yours are all flat and thin."

"No they are not! See!"

Then they would shout in unison, looking up at anyone for a decision.

Somehow I found myself walking behind slightly-next-to Legolas. He spoke first, probably out of politeness – and the fact that I was probably in his personal bubble.

"Hello Elsa."

"Hey." I said. A silence settled between us.

"Are you well?" His head turned briefly and nodded at my lower abdomen. It took me a second to figure he was talking about my injury.

"Oh, yeah. It's fine now. The elves did some magic ointment thing and I'm all good."

The elf nodded and continued walking. This kind of tension was starting to annoy me.

"I'm sorry for last night, you know. Running away." It seemed like I was always apologizing or thanking him for something. It was strange. I didn't liked feeling in debt to people.

He kept walking and I cleared my throat.

"And I don't know if you saw or not..."

(Stupid thing to say, he totally did see)

"…But we're just friends." I knew he knew what I was talking about. Or at least hoped he knew.

Legolas didn't say anything but I could have sworn his shoulders loosened up a little which made me breathe out in relief.

"I accept your apology." I smiled.

We arrived back at the camp and Boromir made a fire. It cracked in the night and we all gathered around the warmth. I retreated into my tent and dragged out the blanket, draping it over myself as a cape. The dress I was wearing had been kind of thin and I shivered.

I glanced at Legolas who was examining one of his knives. As much as I wanted to take a seat next to him, I made my way to Aragorn instead. I was starting to enjoy his compatible silence.

Once I settled, I stared into the fire. Its orange glow basked my legs and I warmed up my cold feet happily.

"I see you and Legolas have reconciled." He said after a while, chewing on his pipe.

I shrugged, not really surprised that Aragorn knew. He seemed like the guy to just _know _things.

"Yeah, I guess."

"All is well then." He glanced up at the sky.

"You should get some rest, the hour is late." The fire was dying down. I blinked. I hadn't noticed that some of the hobbits had drifted off. Gimli was also snoring heavily, leaning on his axe.

Agreeing, I stood up and stretched. Letting out a loud yawn I said goodnight and starting making my way to my tent. I heard Legolas' quiet footsteps behind me.

We walked together for a few strides, until we were in front of my tent.

"Um, thanks for walking me here?" I said. He hadn't said anything.

I fidgeted with my sleeves from a moment, before looking up at the elf. His eyes were watching me, and I felt slightly uncomfortable.

Then wordlessly, Legolas took my hand in his and placed a soft kiss onto my knuckles and smiled. I tried really hard not to swoon. I was holding my breath so furiously I knew my face was going red.

"_Quel du_, Lady Elsa. Sleep well." And with that he turned and strode away.

Let's just say I had the goofiest smile on as I climbed into bed.


End file.
